Pelangi
by Ciella Anna
Summary: Roman picisan. Humor garing. Alur cepat. Newbie. EXO Pairing. KAISOO, other ship. (Chapter END)
1. chapter 1

**Pelangi**

Exo Member

SM Family

Humor garing

.

.

.

Happy reading

Seonggok daging manusia yang masih bisa bernapas tergelatak acak-acakkan di atas ranjang berukiran queen. Seberkas sinar matahari yang mengintip dari balik tirai jendela jatuh tepat di atas wajahnya. Dan anehnya ia sama sekali tidak terusik oleh hal itu.

"Kyungsooooooo. Kyungsooooo?" Panggilan keras disertai ketukan pintu yang membabi buta akhirnya mampu membuat onggokan manusia tersebut bergerak pelan tapi sayangnya matanya masih menutup. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan mengeluarkan suara yang sungguh memalukan jika dilihat langsung.

"Kyungsoooo. Jangan salahkan Ibu kalau kau terlambat lagi."

Duk. Duk. Duk. Sempurna. Sang Ibu beranjak pergi setelah mendengan suara berisik dari dalam kamar anaknya. Sang Ibu hanya tersenyum-senyum nista karena akhirnya ia kembali menonton acara gosip yang sesaat lagi akan menampilkan Stepan Wilem, aktor favoritnya.

"Stepan Wilem ganteng banget ya tuhan," Ibu Kyungsoo fangirlian di depan televisi masih sepagi ini.

Menilik kembali suara bedebuk (?) dari dalam kamar tadi, yang ternyata berasal dari onggokan manusia yang telah sepenuhnya terbangun dari tidur khidmatnya setelah mendengar suara Ibunya berkata tentang terlambat. Kyungsoo, gadis itu melirik jam dinding yang menggantung tepat di atas pintu kamar mandi dan dengan kekuatan angin, ia langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi namun alangkah sialnya dia karena sesaat setelah kakinya menyentuh lantai, dia tersandung karna selimut yang entah bagaimana bisa melilit tubuhnya seperti mumi dan dengan bodonya ia malah menginjak sisi ujung selimut yang lain.

Duk. Duk. Duk.

Kyungsoo terguling dengan tidak elitnya dan karena tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu ia langsung berdiri, melompat-lompat seperti katak karena selimut yang ia gunakan sama sekali tidak terlepas.

"Ibuuuuuu, kenapa tidak membangunkanku sihhhh???" Teriaknya sedetik sebelum dirinya masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, tentunya yang akan dilakulannya dengan kecepatan kilat juga.

Langkah kaki setengah berlari dari arah tangga menyita perhatian ibunya dari acara televisi yang masih saja menampilkan program gosip tapi untungnya sudah bukan tentang Stepan Wilem sehingga Ibunya mau untuk menengok kepada Kyungsoo.

"Ibu, kenapa tidak membangunkanku sih, hari ini tuh pelajarannya Choi _saem_ tauuu?" Kyungsoo meminum susunya habis dalam sekali teguk, dan menggigit rotinya sembari berjalan ke tempat penyimpanan sepatu.

Sang ibu hanya memandang malas anaknya. Memangnya siapa yang tidurnya kaya orang mati.

"Kyungie sayang, kau berangkat naik bus yah. Ayah sudah berangkat dan kakakmu ada urusan kampusnya pagi sekali. Dan ibu, sedang malas mode on untuk mengemudi." Ibunya mengedipkan matanya ke arah Kyungsoo, dan kemudian kembali memfokuskan diri pada tontonannya, benar-benar mengabaikan eksistensi Kyungsoo.

"Ibuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu." Kyungsoo keluar rumah dalam keadaan mendung meskipun matahari bersinar ceria. Ngomong-ngomong soal matahari, Kyungsoo melirik jam dipergelangan tangannya.

"Pupus sudah harapanku." Batinnya nestapa.

.

.

.

Sial dan sangat sial. Itulah kondisi gadis dengan rambut pendek sebahu yang saat ini terengah-engah karena harus berlari dalam kecepatan maraton. Tadi, setelah keluar rumah Kyungsoo berjalan santai menuju halte yang terletak tidak begitu jauh dari komplek perumahnnya. Namun, pada saat mendekati halte, bus yang hendak ia tumpangi telah berjalan pelan maka berakhirlah ia dengan berlari sekuat tenaga demi mengejar bus terakhir menuju sekolahnya itu. Serupa dengan kejadian di halte dekat rumahnya, begitu ia turun di halte yang tidak jauh dari gerbang sekolah, ia dapat melihat pintu gerbang yang nyaris di tutup. Dan tanpa membuang-buang waktu meskipun sebenarnya dari tadi waktunya telah terbuang percuma, Kyungsoo kembali berlari dan tepat setelah kakinya berada tepat di depan gerbang, Pak Lee selaku penjaga sekolah telah menutup gerbang dan menatapnya bosan.

"Kyungsoo..." Pak Lee menghela napas saat melihat Kyungsoo yang pagi ini terlihat seperti baru saja selamat dari terpaan angin beliung, meskipun kenyataannya Kyungsoo selalu saja muncul dalam keadaan seperti ini. Pak Lee heran, bagiamana cara murid orang kaya ini hidup? Bukankah ayahnya adalah pemilik Do Corp yang mengungguli bisnis ritel dan perhotelan itu? Lalu mengapa Kyungsoo terlihat seperti, ya sudahlah ya. Orang kaya emang susah ditebak.

"Pak Lee, sekali ini saja ya??? Aku janji tidak akan terlambat lagi,"

"Kyungsoo, apa kau ingin ku perdengarkan rekaman suaramu dalam sebulan ini? Kau selalu mengucapkan hal yang sama ratusan kali." Ucap Pak Lee malas dan bersiap mengunci gerbang.

"Pak Lee, ku mohon. Ne????" Kyungsoo menggosok-gosok telapak tangannya seperti memohon, tak lupa ia juga mengedip-ngedipkan mata bulatnya itu, menjadi imut.

Pak Lee yang melihat Kyungsoo seperti itu mau tak mau mendegus sebelum akhirnya kembali membuka gerbang menyuruh Kyungsoo segera masuk. Kyungsoo tersenyum menang, dan langsung berlari menuju kelasnya, tak lupa ia ber _highfive_ bersama Pak Lee terlebih dahulu.

"Ini kesempatan terakhirmu Do Kyungsoo." Teriak Pak Lee meskipun dia tidak yakin kalau gadis itu akan mendengarkan.

*

Kyungsoo melesat secepat kilat menuju kelasnya, berdoa banyak-banyak agar Choi _saem_ sedikit terlambat. Pintu kelas sudah terlihat di depan mata, ia semakin mempercepat larinya.

Brakkkk!!!!

Kyungsoo mendorong pintu kelas secara anarkis. Aktivitas dalam kelas sontak terhenti seketika. Mereka menatap Kyungsoo keheranan, seperti melihat makhluk asing yang datang entah dari planet mana.

"Yak!! Boncel, kalau masuk tuh bisa normal gak sih?" Jessica yang telah sadar dari keterkejutannya menatap sebal ke arah Kyungsoo, pasalnya ia sedang memoles _lipstick_ di bibirnya namun malah melenceng ke pipinya gara-gara cara masuk Kyungsoo yang brutal.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat dua jarinya membentuk huruf 'V' dan mengucapkan ' _peace'_ tanpa suara. Aktivitas kelas kembali ramai, mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang terseok-seok menuju bangkunya di mana telah terisi anggota gengnya yang kini menatap dia dengan pandangan _'iyuwwwhhh'._

"Apa di luar sedang terjadi badai?" Baekhyun langsung bertanya ketika pantat Kyungsoo menyentuh bangku.

"Diamlah Baek." Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. Menaruh kedua lengannya diatas meja dan meletakkan kepalanya di sana. Dia capek sangat capek. Kyungsoo merasa baru saja menjadi atlet lari dadakan sepagi ini.

"Kau terlihat jelek Kyung." Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya menatap wajah seseorang yang duduk di depan mejanya.

"Kau terlihat Hitam, Tao~ya." Kyungsoo menatap tajam Tao dan begitupun juga sebaliknya. Baekhyun yang duduk di samping Kyungsoo hanya melihat perdebatan konyol antara dua gadis gila itu.

"Aku akan melaporkanmu pada Kriss ge" Mata Tao berkaca-kaca, ia berdiri dari kursinya dan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang mengaga bingung.

"Kyung?"

"Hmm,"

"Mau berkerja sama?"

"Untuk?" Kyungsoo bingung dan mengalihkan pandangan menuju Baekhyun.

"Memindahkan Tao ke taman kanak-kanak terdekat." Ucap Baekhyun mantap.

" _Call."_ Detik berikutnya mereka berdua terbahak-bahak, mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari teman-teman sekelasnya. Bukan mengabaikan sih, meraka kan sudah terbiasa.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Author note :**

Aku lagi mood nulis, makanya langsung ku posting. Semoga ada yang suka yah. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak, biar aku bisa perbaiki diri (?)

Mwah

Anna :))


	2. chapter 2

Pelangi

Exo Member

SM Family

Humor garing

Happy reading

Baekhyun melirik Kyungsoo dari ekor matanya. Baekhyun sangat bosan karena ternyata Choi _saem_ tidak bisa mengisi kelas hari ini, dan lebih bosan lagi ketika dia melihat Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi masih menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja. Pantasan boncel, kerjanya tidur mulu sih. Baekhyun menyapu keseluruhan kesal, menatap malas teman-teman sekelasnya yang bertingkah seperti pasien rumah sakit jiwa.

"Kyung," Baekhyun menoel-noel pipi tembem Kyungsoo, berharap anak itu segera bangun meskipun Baekhyun tahu cara seperti itu mempan kepada Kyungsoo. Mendengus malas, otak cemerlangnya langsung terpikir cara yang lastinya benar-benar ampuh. Lihat saja nanti.

"Omooo!!! Choi _saem_ jalan bareng Taemin _saem._ Bukankah mereka terlihat serasi?" Sedetik setelah ucapan Baekhyun selesai, Kyungsoo langsung saja mengangkat kepalanya, matanya liar mencari-cari objek yang baru saja Baekhyun katakan.

"Mana? Choi _saem_ mana?"

"Choi _saem_ gak masuk bodoh," Kyungsoo menatap sebal ke arah Baekhyun yang membohonginya. Dia baru saja akan kembali menelungkupkan wajanya sebelum kepalanya tertarik kebelakang akibat ujung rambutnya ditarik Baekhyun.

"Yak!! Sakit gila!"

"Kyungie sayang, kalau kau terus-terusan tidur, badanmu itu bakal tumbuh ke samping bukan me atas." Kyungsoo menepis tangan Baekhyun kesal. Dia langsung saja berdiri dari bangkunya,

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika di lihatnya Kyungsoo hendak pergi.

"Mau melaporkanmu." Balasnya sembari berjalan dengan menghentakkan kakinya menjauhi Baekhyun.

"Yak. Kau itu jones Kyung, mau lapor ke siapa?" Kyungsoo yang mendengar kalimat Baekhyun sontak menghentikan langkahnya. Dia berbalik menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan mematikan. Kyungsoo itu memang tidak (belum) punya pacar tapi dia tidak ngenes kok. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang ditatap Kyungsoo hanya menjulurkan lidahnya, menertawai Kyungsoo. Dan setelahnya Baekhyun berdiri menuju Kyungsoo, merangkul bahu sempit gadis itu, megaduh pelan karena Kyungsoo baru saja mencubit pinggangnya.

"Ayo pergi," Ajak Baekhyun riang.

"Kemana?" Tanya Kyungsoo malas.

"Melihat cowok-cowok tampan itulah. Aku kangen Chanyeol _sunbae_." Kyungsoo mengernyit jijik melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Hendak menolak namun tangannya sudah lebih dulu di tarik menuju keluar kelas.

.

.

Kyungsoo mendengus jijik melihat binar mata Baekhyun saat ini terlihat seperti anak anjing bertemu majikannya. Ingin sekali ia memaki kelakuan Baekhyun yang seenak jidat menyeret-nyeretnya ke tangga yang berhadapan langsung dengan lapangan olah raga. Ya, kakak kelas yang ditaksir Baekhyun hari ini sedang mengikuti pelajaran olah raga, jauh di lapangan terlihat beberapa lelaki yang menendang-nendang bola kaki secara asal. Memilih diam, Kyungsoo mengambil tempat duduk di tangga nomor tiga, yang beratapkan rimbunan pohon rindang, mengabaikan Baekhyun yang kasmaran menyebalkan.

"Sunbae..." Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya ke arah tiga orang lelaki yang memang sedang berjalan pelan ke arah mereka. Kyungsoo ingin mengutuk Baekhyun dengan segala rupa sumpah serapah yang diketahuinya. Seiring langkah ketiga lelaki itu semakin mendekat, detak jantung Kyungsoo pun semakin meningkat. Bisa saja ia terkena serangan jantung mendadak, pikirnya.

"Kalian tidak masuk?" Suara berat berasal dari lelaki tinggi dengan senyum bodoh menurut Kyungsoo dan senyum menawan menurut Baekhyun.

"Ahhh lelahnyaaa.. " lelaki berikutnya yang seenak jidat menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Kyungsoo, yang langsung di hadiahinya ketukan pelan di kepalanya.

"Menjauh dariku Oh Sehun!!" Ucap Kyungsoo sembari mencubiti lengan Sehun yang menempelinya.

"Aku butuh sandaran, Kyung," Ke empat manusia yang mendengar ucapan Sehun memutar matanya malas.

"Makanya, Hun. Cari pacar sana. Wajah tampan tapi jomblo kelamaan." Baekhyun terbahak mendengar kalimat Chanyeol yang masih menampilkan senyum idiotnya.

"Kai, sepertinya penggemarmu menuju kemari deh." Ucapan Sehun sontak membuat mereka mengalihkan tatap pada dua orang gadis cantik yang sedang menuju ke arah mereka. Kyungsoo menghela nafas malas, ingin rasanya ia angkat kaki dari tempat itu tapi berat badan Sehun yang masih menyandar padanya membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak.

"Hai Lu." Sehun menyapa gadis cantik berambut panjang, yang terlihat malu-malu itu.

"Hai juga Sunbae." Luhan membalas sapaan Sehun dengan senyum manisnya. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sontak berpandangan.

"Mmm, Kai Sunbae-nim, bisakah aku berbicara sebentar denganmu." Kini giliran gadis di samping Luhan yang berbicara, ia terlihat sangat gugup. Kyungsoo bisa menebak apa yang hendak dikatakan gadis itu.

Kai hanya mengangguk kemudian mengajak Yoona, gadis cantik yang datang bersama Luhan. Mereka terlihat pembicaraan serius yang tak lama kemudian terlihat jelas binar bahagia di mata gadis bernama Yoona. Ia langsung membungkuk sopan ke arah Kai dan berlari kecil menuju Luhan. Mengucap pamit ia menarik cepat Luhan dengan kesenangan yang kentara.

"Kau menerimanya?" Ucapan Chanyeol menarik perhatian Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Mereka berdua jelas tahu bahwa Kai, Chanyeol, maupun Sehun adalah pangeran sekolah yang memiliki banyak penggemar, banyak pula yang mengungkapkan cinta kepada mereka bertiga namun Sehun dan Chanyeol tidak memiliki kekasih sedangkan Kai punya. Senior satu tingkat di atas Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, seangkatan bersama Kai namun beda kelas.

Kai yang mendengar Pertanyaan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk kemudian mendudukkan diri di tangga tepat di samping Kyungsoo yang membatu. Kyungsoo adalah gadis ceria dan ceroboh tapi ia bisa menjadi diam dan kalem karena seseorang. Dan seseroang itu adalah Kai.

"Yak! Kau mau menerima semua gadis yang menembakmu?" Tanya Chanyeol pusing. Ia bosan mendengar mereka bertiga di cap playboy padahal hanya Kai lah yang memiliki kekasih sedangkan dia jomblo.

"Aku sudah bilang ke mereka kalau aku punya pacar. Dan kata mereka gak masalah. Ya sudah, ku terima saja." Jawab Kai kemudian menegak minuman isotoniknya. Sekali-kali matanya jatuh melirik Kyungsoo di sampingnya yang masih menjadi sandaran Sehun. Sejujurnya, ia ingin menyingkirkan Sehun dari sisi Kyungsoo tapi Kai tidak bisa. Karena dia bukan siapa-siapa.

Kini terlihat Chanyeol yang tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama Baekhyun, Sehun yang menutup matanya sedang tubuhnya masih menyender ke Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo yang memandang lurus ke arah lapangan, dan Kai yang melakukan hal yang sama.

"Masuk apa tadi?" Suara Kai memecah hening antara ia dan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melirik ke arah Kai sebentar sebelum pandangannya kembali menuju lapangan.

"Itu Bahasa Inggris. Tapi nggak masuk. Choi saem katanya ada urusan." Kai mengangguk mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo, kemudian kembali hening padahal di depan mereka Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih saja tertawa girang.

"Sehunah, singkirkan tubuhmu. Kau berat." Kyungsoo mendorong kuat tubuh Sehun. Ia lantas berdiri hendak pergi dari tempat itu. karena sebentar lagi ia akan melihat adegan memuakkan di matanya, bukannya ia tidak siap, malahan ia sudah terbiasa tapi tetap saja rasanya sakit.

"Kau mau kemana Kyung?" Suara Baekhyun menahan langkah Kyungsoo.

"Mencari Tao. Dia merajuk aku harus membujuknya. Kita ketemu di kelas, Baek." Ucap Kyungsoo final. Ia berjalan cepat meninggalkan Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun yang menatapnya aneh dan Kai yabg menatapnya sedih. Ia jelas tahu alasan apa yang membuat Kyungsoo pergi.

"Hai sayang." Dan Kai hanya bisa mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

.

Kyungsoo tidak mencari Tao, ia pergi menuju kantin. Ia butuh minum untuk meredakan panas di hatinya.

"Huh, apa-apaan bermesraan di sekolah. Cks. Sekolah itu tempat belajar, bukan tempat pacaran." Kyungsoo menggerutu kesal sendirian di meja kantin. Ia menusuk brutal sedotan ke kemasan susu kotaknya. Menyedot secara kasar, berharap air susu bisa meredakan rasa kesalnya. Bukan kesal sih tapi cemburu.

"Makanya kalau cinta itu ungkapkan. Mau ayam bertelur emaspun kalau kau tetap diam yah sakitnya tanggung sendiri." Kyungsoo berjengit kaget ketika mendapatkan Tao yang menepuk kepalanya pelan dengan roti coklat. Ia mendengus kemudian mengambil roti dari tangan Tao.

"Ku kira kau marah." Ucap Kyungsoo ketus.

"Marah sih tapi gak jadi karena kasian melihat sahabatku yang tersakiti," Tao terkekeh pelan dan Kyungsoo memberikan ia tatapan mematikan yang jelas Tao abaikan, "Aku heran mengapa Baekhyun bisa tidak sepeka itu. Aku yang hanya melihatmu dari jauh saja tau kalau kau tadi sangat tersiksa di sana."

"Ya gimana Baekhyun bisa peka kalau di matanya cuma ada Chanyeol." Suara lelaki dari arah belakang membuat keduanya berbalik. Terlihat Kris lelaki jangkung tampan kekasih Tao dan Suho yang sama tampannya tapi lebih berkharisma menurut Kyungsoo. Suho dan Kris berbeda dua tingkat di atas mereka, karena Suho dan Kris sudah berada di tahun ketiga.

"Kalian tauuu???" tanya Kyungsoo histeris. Dan membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang juga berada di kantin.

"Ya taulah. Apa perlu ku katakan pada adikku itu?" Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat, poni rambutnya bergoyang acak, dan Suho hanya terkekeh melihatnya. Ia suka menggoda adik kelasnya itu. "Aku lebih suka kau yang menjadi adik iparku Kyung." Lanjut Suho dan membuat Tao mengacungkan jempol dan Kris mengangguk mantap.

"Kita masih SMA oppa, jangan lebai plis. Berbicara dengan kalian membuat rasa kesalku bertambah. Aku duluan. Bye!!!" Tao terbahak melihat Kyungsoo yang kesal sedang Kris dan Suho hanya menggeleng kepala tidak mengerti dengan Kyungsoo. Menurut mereka, kalau cinta itu diungkapkan, bukan dipendam. Persoalan diterima atau enggak urusan belakangan yang penting hati jadi lega.

Kyungsoo menggerutu dalam hati. Teman-temannya tidak membantu sama sekali. Dan ia sama sekali tidak tahu jika Kris dan Suho tahu menahu soal perasaannya. Padahal Kyungsoo sudah mencoba menyembunyikan sebaik mungkin. Bahkan Baekhyun saja tidak tahu tapi kok bisa Kris dan Suho mengetahuinya. Di luar Tao. Karena Tao adalah orang pertama yang menebak perasaannya. Kata Tao, ia sering melihat Kyungsoo yang memperhatikan Kai yang bermain bola di lapangan saat istirahat siang atau saat Kai terlihat bersama Krystal pacarnya. Tao sering menyuruhnya untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya, tapi Kyungsoo jelas menolak. Karena di bandingkang dengan gadis-gadis yang menyukai Kai, dia tidaklah ada apa-apanya. Menurut Kyungsoo ia hanyal itik buruk rupa, tapi kata Tao itik buruk rupalah yang akan di pilih pangeran. Tapi Kyungsoo masih tetaptetap tidak mampu mengatakan perasaannya. Yang ia bisa adalah menikmati hari-hari di mana Kai bisa berada di sampingnya atau berbicara padanya. Dan Ia besyukur meliki Sehun sebagai sepupu karena berkat Sehun ia bisa menjadi lebih dekat dengan Kai, meskipun Kai hanya menganggap ia sekedar teman.

.

.

.

TBC

Author Note :

Hai hai. Maaf lama update karena aku harus berada di daerah yang minim listrik tapi sekarang sudah enggak kok. hehe.

Aku kembali dengan chapter berikutnya. Maaf cuma pendek karena banyak yang harus dikerjakan dan ini pengen banget nulisnya.

Dan sesungguhnya cerita ini adalah 80% kisah nyata dan 20% ingatan yang kabur. Hahaha.

Ya sudah. ini aja yg bisa saya persembahkan sampai ketemu di chapter depan.

salam sayang

baii baii

anna *


	3. Chapter 3

Pelangi

Kim Jongin / Do Kyungsoo

Exo member

Happy reading

.

.

.

Hari itu adalah hari pertama orientasi siswa sekolah menengah atas. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo diharuskan mengepang rambut sebanyak angka tanggal lahir mereka, Kyungsoo sebanyak dua belas dan Baekhyun sebanyak 6 kepangan, Kyungsoo sedikit kesal karena porsi Baekhyun yang sedikit. Mereka berdua juga diharuskan menggunakan papan nama yang terbuat dari dus bekas yang bertuliskan nama pilihan yang diberikan senior sewaktu praorientasi. Kyungsoo mendapatkan nama wajan sedang Baekhyun bernamakan teflon. Dan wajah Baekhyun sedatar teflon saat Kyungsoo menertawakannya. Mereka juga diharuskan membawa dot bayi yang berisikan air minum.

Kyungsoo membenci masa orientasi, masih terekam jelas diingatannya saat orientasi masuk sekolah menengah pertama, ia disuruh untuk mencium pohon yang terdapat di sekolahannya dulu, dan berakibat bibirnya bengkak selama lima hari karena ternyata di pohon tersebut banyak semutnya. Hingga hari inipun, Kyungsoo mengutuk kakak seniornya itu.

Kyungsoo setengah hati menuju sekolah untuk mengikuti hari pertama masa orientasi, ia bahkan harus ditarik Baekhyun agar tidak telat, walaupun akhirnya mereka terlambat dua menit. Dua menit sih seharusnya bisa dimaklumi, tapi namanya senior kampret ya tetap diberi hukuman. Sialan, umpat Kyungsoo dalam hati sedang Baekhyun masih mengomelinya.

"Dua orang cewek di belakang tolong memisahkan diri. Dan kalian selain mereka berdua, catat nama kalian di kertas dan jadikan kelompok. Setelahnya baris di halaman sesuai kelompok kalian ini. Mengerti?" Salah seorang senior cowok, berperawakan tinggi putih, tampan, mata sipit, dan potongan rambut yang dibiarkan berantakkan memberi instruksi ke siswa lainnya yang juga terlambat. Kyungsoo yang melihat siapa cowok tersebut pun semakin ingin mengumpat banyak-banyak. Masa orientasi kali ini sepertinya akan berubah neraka.

"Kalian berdua, berdiri yang tegap. Itu kau yang boncel tolong baris di depan, dan kau yang sedari tadi kulihat senyum terus seperti pasien rumah sakit jiwa, barislah di belakang si boncel ini." Senior tadi berbicara dengan nada yang mungkin bisa membuat orang tuli. Lihat saja, semua orang yang berada di sekitar mereka memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan kasian.

"Aku membencimu Oh Sehun!" Baekhyun berbisik kesal namun sayangnya masih bisa ditangkap telinga si senior yang bernama Oh Sehun itu.

"Siapa yang kau panggil Oh Sehun, hah???!!!!" Kyungsoo yang tepat berada di depan Sehun terkejut bukan main, ia tidak mengira Sehun akan membentak Baekhyun seperti itu.

"Apa kau tidak punya sopan santun? Cks, ku rasa kalian berdua adalah yang terburuk," Sehun masih menampilkan ekspresi marahnya. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun hanya diam menunduk. Mereka belum pernah sekalipun mendapati kemarahan Sehun dan ternyata itu mengerikan. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak berani berbicara sedikit pun, dan Baekhyun hampir menangis karena menyesal mengumpati Sehun. "Kalian yang sudan mencatat nama, masuk dan berbarislah. Dan kalian berdua, ikut aku!!!" Sehun berjalan dengan di ikuti seluruh siswa peserta orientasi. Mereka yang hanya disuruh mencatat langsung saja mengambil tempat berbaris secara rapi, sedang Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo masih mengikuti Sehun yang berjalan ke arah utara di mana para senior panitia lainnya berada.

"Oi Hun, yang dua itu kenapa?" Seorang lelaki lain yang bertubuh lebih tinggi dari Sehun bertanya dengan senyum idiot yang membuat Kyungsoo meringis sedang Baekhyun sediikit terpana.

"Mereka butuh diajari sopan santun," Sehun melirik Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kemudian menyeringai ketika melihat keduanya yang terlihat gugup dan takut. Sehun terbahak dalam hati, tidak menyangka aktingnya berhasil. "Pembagian kelompok sudah? Aku dengan siapa?" Sehun bertanya pada Yeri yang sedang sibuk dengan banyak kertas di mejanya.

" Kau denganku bodoh. Cks, sial apa aku harus bersama denganmu lagi." suara laki-laki lain muncul dari arah belakang Kyungsoo. Ia hendak melihat siapa gerangan lelaki tersebut namun urung karena mereka berada di antara panitia senior.

"Kita selalu berjodoh, Kai." Kai mendudukkan dirinya di bangku tepat di samping Chanyeol. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah dua siswa yang sedang berdiri takut, entah apa yang telah terjadi sebelumnya Kai tidak tahu, tapi ia tahu jelas satu hal.

"Ya Sehunah, dia kan sepupumu." Kai menunjuk Kyungsoo yang kemudian menjadi perhatian seluruh orang di sekitar mereka, suara Kai yang lumayan besar menarik perhatian bahkan pada beberapa siswa yang berbaris tidak jauh dari mereka. Kyungsoo yang merasa dirinya di sebut, sontak mengangkat kepalanya guna melihat siapa seseorang yang membocorkan identitasnya.

Tepat setelah matanya jatuh menatap ke arah lelaki tersebut, Kyungsoo merasakan perutnya melilit entah karena apa. Dan satu hal yang bisa dipikirkannya adalah, masa orientasinya kali ini mungkin tidak seburuk neraka, karena lelaki yang masih menunjuk ke arahnya itu terlihat seperti surga di mata Kyungsoo.

" Benarkah????" Chanyeol heboh karena pernyataan Kai, ia mengenal Sehun lama tapi tidak tahu menahu soal sepupu Sehun itu. Sudah bisa dipastikan, Kyungsoo maupun Baekhyun tidak akan selamat dari incaran panitia dan senior lainnya.

"Dia memang sepupuku. Memangnya kenapa? Mereka berdua ini sudah bermasalah, dan aku tidak merasa harus berbaik hati hanya karena dia sepupuku." Kai memutar matanya malas, dia jelas tahu Sehun hanya ingin mengerjai dua gadis di depannya ini. Kai tahu bahwa Kyungsoo adalah sepupu Sehun karena ia pernah melihat foto selfie Kyungsoo di ponsel Sehun, namun Kai tidak mengetahui siapa gadis di samping Kyungsoo, namun sepertinya ketiganya saling mengenal.

"Apa semuanya sudah siap?" Kini muncul lelaki berkharisma dan tampan walau sedikit pendek, ia terlihat bersama lelaki lain yang berbanding terbailik dengan lelaki berkharisma tadi, juga di sebelah kanannya berdiri gadis manis berdimple. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun jelas tahu siapa ketiga orang yang baru datang itu. Gadis berdimple tadi melihat ke arah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dengan senyum jahil, sedangkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memasang wajah butuh pertolongan.

"Loh, Kyung, Baek. Kenapa kalian di sini? Kok gak gabung sama teman yang lainnya?"

"Anyyong Suho oppa." Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menyapa bersamaan, dan hal itu kembali menarik perhatian banyak orang. Pasalnya, Suho adalah ketua osis sedang Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun hanyalah siswa baru. Mereka bertanya-tanya mengapa mereka terlihat akrab.

"Pasti Sehun. Pergilah ke kelompok 5. Tao telah mendaftarkan nama kalian bersamanya." Lelaki lain di samping Suho lah yang kembali berbicara kepada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dan hal ini kembali memicu perhatian orang-orang. Bahkan terdengar bisik-bisik tak suka dari beberapa senior perempuan. Mereka sedikit iri bagaimana bisa anak baru terlihat akrab dengan senior yang mereka segani dan kagumi itu

"Terima kasih Yifan oppa." Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo membungkuk sopan ke arah para senior tersebut lalu bergegas mencari kelompok 5 di mana Tao berada. Tao adalah sahabat mereka, mereka bertiga telah berteman sejak sekolah dasar.

Sepeninggal Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, Suho hendak kembali memberikan beberapa arahan namun Kai mendahuluinya.

"Hyung mengenal mereka?" Tanya Kai yang masih memandang ke arah Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang tengah berjalan menuju kelompoknya.

"Diamlah. Dan kalian semua, aku ingin menyampaikan beberapa hal. Tolong dengar dan terapkan dengan baik pada saat proses orientasi nanti.

.

.

"Kyungsoooo!!!!!!!" Teriakan menggelegar tepat di hadapannya mengagetkan Kyungsoo dari lamunan panjang tentang pertemuan pertamanya bersama Kai. Ia sedari dulu bertanya-tanya mengapa Kai bisa mengetahui bahwa ia dan Sehun adalah sepupu. Namun teriakan dari arah depannya sontak menghilangkan senyum teesebut dari wajahnya. Kyungsoo menatap kesal ke arah Baekhyun yang saat ini juga terlihat kesal.

"Apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo ketus. Ia masih jengkel terhadap Baekhyun. Pasalnya, kemarin Baekhyun benar-benar mengabaikannya bahkan Baekhyun meninggalkannya demi pulang bareng Chanyeol sunbae kesayangannya itu

"Apa? Kau bilang apa? Yak, aku sudah memanggil namamu 10 kali tapi kau mengabaikanku. His. Memangya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sih?" Baekhyun mengambil duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Ia menyedot pelan susu stroberi kemasannya.

"Aku tidak sedang memikirkan apapun Baek." Jawab Kyungsoo malas. Mereka kini berada di beranda perpustakaan yang menghadap langsung ke arah lapangan basket.

Tidak terjadi percakapan lagi di antara mereka. Kyungsoo sibuk memerhatikan lebih jauh pada beberapa orang yabg sedang bermain futsal di lapangan basket itu, ia mengulum senyum saat matanya menangkap wajah seseorang yang ia sukai.

Baekhyun sendiri masih diam menyedot sisa susunya. Matanya juga jatuh pada segerombolan orang yang berada di lapangan basket. Sesekali ia melirik Kyungsoo yang menampilkan senyum yang bisa Baekhyun pastika bahwa itu senyum seseorang yang jatuh cinta.

"Kyung.. " Panggil Baekhyun pelan. Kyungsoo hanya melirik sekilas dan hal tersebut membuat Baekhyun mendengus. "Sehun bisa marah loh." Ucapan Baekhyun berikutnya membuat Kyubgsoo menautkan alis tebalnya. Matanya membulat lucu, menunggu ucapan Baekhyun selanjutnya.

"Aku tahu. Soal kau yang menyukai Kai." Baekhyun gemas melihat ekpresi kaget Kyungsoo yang lucu. Matanya yang bulat seperti ingin melompat keluar.

"Kau tau, Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo tak percaya. Ia jelas tidak mengira jika Baekhyun rupanya menyadari perasaannya.

"Aku memang mengabaikan, Kyung. Tapi aku tidak buta. Kau pikir, alasanku mengajakmu setiap akan bertemu Chanyeol itu apa? Aku tau kau ingin melihatnya tiap hari." Baekhyun tersenyum melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah malu.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan Sehun?" Tanya Kyungsoo karena merasa aneh dengan ucapan Baekhyun selanjutnya.

"Ya jelas ada dong, Kyung," Baekhyun mengarahkan tatapnya kembali ke lapangan. Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandangnya, "Aku pernah dengar percakapan Sehun dan Kai. Sehun bilang, ia tidak peduli dengan semua perempuan yang mendekati Kai, tapi ia tidak menginginkan Kai berdekatan denganmu. Ku rasa, Sehun tau soal perasaanmu juga." Baekhyun menutup ucapannya bersamaan dengan bel berakhirnya waktu istrahat. Baekhyun berdiri, menepuk pelan roknya yang berdebu.

"Ayo." Ajak Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo yang hanya menatapnya. Tak kunjung melihat Kyungsoo bergerak dari duduknya, Baekhyun menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo, berjalan beriringan menuju kelas mereka.

Dan jauh di lapangan basket , Kai tersenyum melihat interaksi yang terjadi antara Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, karena sedari awal dia menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo memerhatikannya, karena Kai tahu bahwa Kyungsoo selalu memerhatikannya setiap hari.

.

Kai sedang duduk di beranda kelasnya saat matanya menangkap pergerakan seorang gadis yang berjalan terburu-buru di koridor anak kelas satu. Kai memerhatikan lekat bagimana rambut kuncir kuda gadis itu bergoyang lucu akibat langkah kakinya yang cepat-cepat. Ia segera berdiri, menyusul ke mana gadis itu pergi, karena jam kelasnya yang kosong jadi ia bebas berkeliaran.

"Kai, mau kemana?" Kristal baru akan mengajak Kai pergi ke kantin, namun ia melihat Kai yang terburu-buru berjalan.

"Toilet!!" Teriak Kai karena ia sudah terlalu jauh dari tempat Kristal berada. Mengabaikan Kai, Kristal kembali masuk ke dalam kelasnya untuk mengajak teman-temannya saja.

"Kai mana, Kris?" Tanya Sehun malas, terlihat matanya yang memerah akibat tertidur.

"Toilet." Jawab Kristal sambil lalu.

Kai tidak bohong soal ia akan ke toilet karena memang tujuannya adalah toilet. Bukan untuk keperluannya, namun lebih tepatnya untuk keperluan hatinya. Ia terlalu rindu dengan gadis itu. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia tidak bisa berbicara atau setidaknya duduk berkumpul bersama Kyungsoo karena Sehun selalu mengajaknya di saat yang tidak tepat. Ia hanya bisa melihat Kyungsoo dari jauh, saat gadis itu berjalan bersama teman-temannya, atau duduk diam di depan kelasnya. Kai rindu ingin mendegar suara Kyungsoo, maka ia berniat menemuinya.

Kai berdiri menyandar di dinding lab biologi yang tidak begitu jauh dari toilet. Ia berniat menunggu Kyungsoo di tempat itu. Lima menit kemudian, Kyungsoo keluar dengan mengusap-ngusap bagian depan blazernya. Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihat Kai karena ia terlaku sibuk dengan blazernya yang terkena noda tinta. Salahkan Baekhyun dan Tao karena menyuruhnya membuka tutup pulpen yang ternyata tintanya sudah membajiri tutup pulpen tersebut. Sehingga pada saat tutup pulpen tesrbeut terbuka, sontak saja tinta pulpen langsung terciprat ke bagian depan blazer yang Kyungsoo gunakan, bahkan menempeli sedikit bagian dagunya.

Kyungsoo masih tidak memerhatikan jalannya, yang ternyata Kai tengah berjalan sembari tersenyum ke arahnya. Kai berpikir untuk mengerjai Kyungsoo sedikit.

Bruk.

"Aduh." Kyungsoo mengaduh karena merasakan bahunya bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mengetahui bahwa orang yang bertubrukkan dengannya adalah Kai. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit karena kaget dan Kai terkekeh di buatnya.

Kai mengusap rambut Kyungsoo pelan, dan senyumnya masih setia ia tampakkan. Ia bahkan bertanya pada diri sendiri, dari mana keberabian untuk menyentuh Kyungsoo ini datang?

"Kau terluka?" Tanya Kai lembut, ia hendak mengusap noda hitam di dagu Kyungsoo namun urung.

Kyungsoo sendiri menggeleng cepat setelah tersadar dari keterkejutannya, " Maafkan aku sunbae. Aku tidak melihat jalan." Kyungsoo membungkuk sopan ke arah Kai. Kai sedikit tidak suka dengan cara Kyungsoo yang terlihat kaku saat bersamanya. Padahal, kalau bersama teman-temannya yang lain, bahkan Suho, kakak dari Kai, Kyungsoo bisa berbicara nyaman dengan mereka.

Kyungsoo bingung, hendak pergi namun ia ingin sedikit berlama-lama bersama Kai. Sejujurnya, ia rindu berdekatan dengan Kai. Karena ia tahu, akhir-akhir ini Sehun terlihat menjauhkan Kai darinya.

"Masih masuk?" Tanya Kai memecah hening. Ia gatal ingin mengajak Kyungsoo duduk berbincang sedikit lebih lama.

"Kai." Sehun berlari dari arah punggung Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sontak mendengus mendegar suara Sehun yang mendekat.

"Oh, Hun. Ada apa?" Tanya Kai sedikit kesal. Sehun menggagalkan lagi rencananya.

"Loh, Kyung. Kenapa di sini? Bukannya masih masuk yah?" Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kai, ia malah memusatkan perhatiannya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memutar matanya malas. Sehun sialan, makinya dalam hati.

"Aku dari toilet. Ini juga mau masuk. Sunbae, aku permisi." Setelah membungkuk sopan pada Kai, Kyungsoo berlari kecil meninggalkan Kai dan Sehun yang berteriak -aku ini juga seniormu, kau hsrus pamit padaku juga.-

"Cks." Kai berdecak, mengambil langkah meninggalkan Sehun. Namun, pada langkah kedua, Sehun menahan bahu Kai, Kai menghadap Sehun yang kini sedang menampilkan ekpresi seriusnya. 'Ku rasa, ini bukan hal yang baik.' Batin Kai.

"Jangan dia. Kai." Tidak ada nada bercanda di suara Sehun. yang menandakan ia sedang serius dengan ucapannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, Hun." Jawab Kai sembari menyingkirkan tangan Sehun di bahunya.

Sehun berdecak mendengar jawaban Kai. Ia tidak dalam keadaan bercanda. "Kau jelas mengerti dengan apa yang ku maksud." Sehun masih menatap tajam Kai yang juga tengah memandanginya kesal.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun."

"Kau, iya."

"Aku menyukainya." Kai memilih untuk mengatakannya pada Sehun. Ia yakin Sehun tidak memiliki jawaban baik untuk hal ini.

"Jangan dia, Kai. Kau bisa melakukan hal brengsek itu kepada semua penggemarmu, tapi ku mohon, tidak dengan Kyungsoo," Sehun dapat melihat wajah Kai yang menahan amarah. Ia tahu jika Kai menyukai Kyungsoo begitu pula sebaliknya, namun ia tidak ingin Kyungsoo tersakiti oleh sikap Kai. "Aku berbicara ini sebagai kakak dari Kyungsoo dan sebagai sahabatmu. Aku ingin kalian berdua tidak terluka." Sehun mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tepukan pelan pada punggung Kai. Sehun pergi meninggalkan Kai di tempat awal ia bertemu Kyungsoo. Sehun memilih mengakhiri perdebatannya karena ia yakin, mereka akan terlibat perkelahian jika terus berbicara dengan isi kepala yang membara. Sehun menyayangi Kai sebagai sahabatnya, ia tidak melarang Kai memacari seluruh murid di sekolah mereka, asalkan Kai masih tahu batas wajarnya. Tapi Sehun lebih menyayangi Kyungsoo daripada Kai. Dan ia hanya tidak ingin Kyungsoo terluka oleh sikap brengsek Kai, meskipun ia harus menyakiti keduanya.

.

Tbc

.

Author note :

Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih kepada semua yg berkenan me review, fav, n follow ff ini. aku gak bisa balas review kalian, tapi aku membacanya dan samgat berterima kasih. aku terburu buru menulis ini karena aku tdk dalam keadaan baik, hehe. aku belum bisa memperpanjang ff ini karena satu dan lain hal. tapi aku bakal usahain sekali kali kok.

makasih sekali lagi.

salam sayang.

mwah *

anna.


	4. chapter 4

Pelangi

Kim Jongin / Do Kyungsoo

Exo member

(Another Cast)

Happy reading

.

Kyungsoo menyukai Kai. Itu adalah hal pertama yang Sehun temukan saat tak sengaja melihat dari jauh bagaimana cara Kyungsoo memandang Kai. Sehun awalnya hanya mengabaikan ketika Kai mengatakan dengan bercanda saat mereka tengah memanfaatkan waktu istrahat untuk bermain futsal di lapangan basket.

"Apa Kyungsoo punya pacar?" Sehun sedang menyeka keringatnya saat Kai bertanya. Mereka sedang berada di sisi lapangan untuk beristrahat sejenak.

"Tidak. Kenapa?" Sehun sedikit terganggu sebenarnya. Dia tahu siapa Kai.

"Dia selalu duduk di depan kelasnya setiap kali kita bermain futsal, di sini." Kai menatap lurus ke arah Kyungsoo yang sudah berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Sehun ikut memerhatikan arah pandang Kai, dia memang melihat Kyungsoo yang menonton permainan, tapi dia tidak memerhatikan siapa yang Kyungsoo tonton.

"Ku rasa, Kyungsoo menyukaiku."

"Yak!" Kai terkekeh mendengar teriakan Sehun, ia hanya ingin melihat reaksi Sehun saja.

"Aku bercanda, bung." Kai tertawa dan meninggalkan Sehun menuju kelasnya. Bel pergantian jam sudah berbunyi dan waktu untuk bersenang-senang pun telah habis.

Hari berikutnya, Sehun tidak lagi ikut bermain futsal pada waktu istrahat. Ia terlalu lelah untuk ikut bersenang-senang bersama kawannya. Sehun memilih duduk di salah satu bangku di bawah pohon rindang yang terletak tidak begitu jauh dari lapangan basket. Sehun merotasi matanya melihat keseluruhan aktivitas yang terjadi di sekolahan. Dan pada akhirnya, matanya jatuh pada sesosok perempuan yang tengah duduk memangku sebuah buku, namun matanya berbinar menatapke arah lapangan basket. Sehun memerhatikan Kyungsoo secara lekat, ia jadi teringat perkataan Kai tempo hari. Dan benar saja, Sehun menemukan sikap Kyungsoo yang akan tersenyum dan bertepuk tangan pelan saat Kai memasukkan bola ke gawang, atau bahkan menggerutu kecil saat seseorang menghalangi pergerakan Kai. Sehun menghela napas malas, ini bukan sesuatu yang ia harapkan dalam lingkar pertemanan mereka.

.

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Tao baru saja selesai mengikuti jam pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. Hari ini, Choi Saem tidak lagi masuk, karena ia meminta cuti untuk mempersiapkan pernikahannya. Kyungsoo sedikit kecewa karena guru kesayangannya itu memilih meninggalkannya dan menikahi perempuan lain. Itu berarti Kyungsoo tidak bisa lagi menjadikan Choi saem sebagai tempat sampahnya. Tapi, sebagai murid yang baik, Kyungsoo memilih mengikhlaskan sajalah. Kasian juga kan kalau guru tampan itu jomblo.

"Oi, Kyung," Tao memanggil Kyungsoo yang sedang membereskan mejanya. Ia melirik Tao sekilas, "Mau ikut nggak?" Pertanyaan Tao menarik perhatian Bakehyun yang sedari tadi hanya memerhatikan mereka berdua malas.

"Ikut apa?" Baekhyun penasaran.

"MT gitu. Senior tahun ke tiga yang adakan. Untuk merayakan perpisahan mereka." Jelas Tao.

"Kan masih dua bulan lagi mereka ujian kelulusan. Memangnya kapan ?"

"Setelah kita ujian semester. Sebelum mereka ujian kelulusan." Kyungsoo meyandarkan punggungnya pada bangku. Ia memilih menyimak penuh pembicaraan Tao dan Baekhyun.

"Memangnya, kita bisa ikut?" Tao mengangguk semangat saat Kyungsoo akhirnya bertanya.

"Mereka semua bakal ikut loh."

"Mereka siapa?" Tao memutar matanya malas melihat keantusiasan Baekhyun.

"Ya itu, kau taulah." Mata Baekhyun langsung berbinar sedang Tao mendengus malas. Ia menatap Kyungsoo, menunggu jawabannya.

"Aku ikut!!!" Teriak Baekhyun semangat, ia bisa pedekatean sama Chanyeol sunbae, pikirnya.

"Kau, Kyung?" Kyungsoo bingung ingin menjawab apa. Ia ingin pergi karena Kai juga pergi, tapi pasti pacar-pacar Kai juga semua ikut pergi.

"Aku tidak tau, Tao-ya."

"Tidak ada alasan. Kita semua harus pergi. Termasuk kau, Kyung!" Putus Baekhyun, sedang Tao tersenyum penuh arti. Di saat seperti ini, Baekhyun yang paling susah di bantah kemauannya.

"Kyungie-aaa," Sehun muncul di depan kelas Kyungsoo, mengakibatkan kelasnya menjadi ribut seketika. Penggemar Sehun, jangan lupakan tentang itu.

Kyungsoo hanya memandang Sehun dengan pandangan - jangan merepotkanku, brengsek- karena dia sudah bosan meladeni ke-kepo-an para penggemar Sehun itu.

"Mau makan bersamaku?" Tanya Sehun, ia telah berdiri tepat di samping meja Kyungsoo.

"Sunbae, kau harus cari pacar. Katanya tampan, tapi kok jomblo. Bilang aja kalo nggak laku, gak usah sok-sokan jual mahal!" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo membenarkan ucapan Tao. Mereka mengangguk setuju sedang Sehun memandang Tao kesal. Ia ingin memarahi Tao, tapi Tao itu manja, dan ia akan menangis kalau Sehun membentaknya. Belum lagi, Yifan pacar Tao itu. Ia akan mendapat tendangan gratis dari Yifan kalau membuat Tao menangis dan Sehun lebih menyayangi pantatnya, oleh sebab itu ia mengabaikan ejekan Tao.

"Ya sudah. Ayo. Kita juga bakal pergi ke kantin sekarang." Sehun menarik tangan Kyungsoo, mengabaikan Baekhyun dan Tao yang berteriak menyuruh Sehun berhenti.

Kantin sangat ramai pada jam istrahat pertama. Untung saja mereka datang lebih cepat sehingga mereka bisa mendapatkan meja yang cukup untuk enam orang. Sehun duduk berdampingan dengan Kyungsoo, di depan Kyungsoo duduk Baekhyun, sedang Sehun berhadapan dengan Tao. Mereka tengah menunggu pesanan datang, dan memilih untuk bercerita tentang beberapa hal.

"Yifan hyung mana?" Sehun bertanya pada Tao.

"Sibuk. Aku tidak menyangka tahun ke tiga seperti itu. Ia bahkan mengabaikanku."

"Syukurlah. Aku tidak harus melihat anak TK dan pamannya." Balas Sehun enteng.

Puk.

Tao mengetuk kuat kepala Sehun menggunakan ponselnya. Sehun melotot ke arah Tao namun Tao mengabaikan Sehun.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menatap jengah pertengkaran Sehun dan Tao. Sehun selalu mengejek Tao manja dan seperti anak kecil, padahal Sehun yang sekarang terlihat sama saja. Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

"Kalian menertawakanku?" Tanya Sehun melotot ke arah Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Ke dua gadis itu mendadak menahan tawanya meskipun gagal.

"Yak!!! Jangan menertawakanku."

"Hunn-nah, Kau kekanakkan." Kyungsoo berkata setelahnya ia menyuapi ramen ke dalam mulutnya.

"Pantas saja jomblo." Dan perkataan Baekhyun langsung saja membuat ke tiga gadis itu terbahak melihat wajah datar Sehun semakin datar.

"Sunbae, aku rasa seseorang menyukaimu," Tao menujuk dengan dagunya ke arah meja yang berada tepat di belakang Sehun. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun langsung saja menengok ke arah meja yang disebut Tao tadi. Dua orang gadis cantik duduk dan terlihat memperhatikan ke arah tempat duduk Sehun dan mereka.

"Oh, itu Luhan."

"Kau kenal?" Tanya Tao pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggeleng, ia memang tidak mengenal secara pribadi Luhan, yang ia tahu Luhan adalah primadona dari kelas sebelah mereka.

Beda halnya dengan Baekhyun dan Tao yang mencoba menerka sosok Luhan, Kyungsoo malah mencoba menahan gemuruh dalam hatinya. Pasalnya, ia jadi teringat siapa gadis yang duduk bersama Luhan. Gadis itu adalah Yoona, salah saru dari pacar-pacar Kai.

"Dia cantik," Ujar Sehun.

"Lalu?" Tanya Tao.

"Nanti aku akan-

Ucapan Sehun terhenti ketika melihat Kai duduk tepat di samping Kyungsoo. Tak hanya Sehun, Tao dan Baekhyun pun nyaris menyemprotkan makanan yang baru saja mendarat dalam mulut mereka. Mereka kaget karena kedatangan Kai yang tiba-tiba, sontak saja mereka langsung memandangi Kyungsoo, dan benar saja, Kyungsoo terlihat gugup di matanya.

"Apa yang kalian biacarkan?" Tanya Kai karena merasa teman-temannya mendadak diam, karena sebelumnya ia melihat ke empat orang itu terlihat sedang berada dalam pembicaraan yang seru.

"Oh aku haus." Kai langsung saja mengambil air mineral di depan Kyungsoo, ia bahkan merasa tidak perlu meminta izin.

Kyungsoo sendiri nyaris menjatuhkan rahangnya, ia melihat Kai yang meneguk air mineral miliknya, sekali lagi, miliknya. Kyungsoo sedikit tersipu saat tak sengaja mendapati pikiran bahwa Kai dan dirinya secara tidak langsung berciuman. Indirect Kiss. Namun, ia jadi bergidik ngeri begitu sadar bahwa para gadis di sekitar mereka menatap jengkel ke arah Kyungsoo. Ya. Mereka adalah penggemar Kai.

Sehun mendengus melihat Kai, jelas ia tahu Kai sedang mencari cara mendekati Kyungsoo. Sehun sedikit geram karena Kai mengabaikan peringatannya.

"Ku kira kau akan bermain futsall." Sehun memang sengaja meninggalkan Kai lebih awal untuk membuat Kyungsoo tidak memerhatiakan Kai sepeer bias.

Kai, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Tao merasa bergidik mendengar nada suara Sehun. Itu terdengar seperti seseorang yang marah, marah sekali. Kai paham, mengapa Sehun seperti itu, tapi ia hanya mengabaikan. Kai mungkin brengsek seperti kata Sehun, tapi tidak bisa disangkalnya, hatinya ingin memilih Kyungsoo. Hanya Kyungsoo. Ia bahkan mengutuk waktu, karena tidak mempertemukannya dengan Kyungsoo lebih awal.

"Aku merasa kurang, seseorang seperti meninggalkanku." Kyungsoo melirik sekilas, sedang tiga orang lainnya memutar matanya malas. Mereka jelas tahu apa maksud Kai.

"Sunbae. Kau merasa di tinggalkan?" Tanya Tao, Kai mengangguk tidak mengerti.

"Cks. Lihatlah. Pacarmu di belakang saja bahkan tidak pernah mengalihkan pandangannya dari sini. Aku bahkan merasa ngeri melihat caranya menatap ke arah kita."

Tao mengutuk mulutnya sendiri, karena ia tahu perkataannya akan menyakiti hati sahabatnya. Lihatlah, bahkan Kyungsoo yang ceria itu tidak lagi menampilkan senyumnya. Ia hanya diam, menatap kosong ke mangkuk ramennya yang tersisa setengah.

Kai pun mendadak diam, ia merasa bersalah entahpada siapa. Ia tahu Kyungsoo menyukainya, tapi Kyungsoo tidak tahu kalau Kai juga menyimpan perasaan yang sama untuknya.

Kai berdiri, berjalan meninggalkan meja teman-temannya berada. Ia tidak berpamitan, karena Sehun pun terlihat enggak meliriknya.

Baru beberapa langkah, pundak Kai di tepuk oleh Sehun.

"Kita perlu bicara." Sehun mendahului Kai, Kai kembali menatap ke arah Kyungsoo dan teman-temannya, dan kemudian memutuskan mengikuti Sehun.

Mereka berada di koridor yang menghubungkan Lab komputer lama dan gudang. Tempat itu memang terlihat sunyi karena terdaoat di bagian paling belakang sekolah.

"Aku tidak menginginkan persahabatan kita menjadi renggang." Sehun berujar pertama kali, Kai mendengarkan dengan diam, tidak mencoba menyela.

"Aku juga tidak ingin melihat adikku terluka apalagi karena dirimu."

"Maafkan aku."

"Jauhi dia saja. Itu lebih berguna daripada maaf."

"Aku akan mengatakan perasaanku." Sehun menatap Kai dengan tatapan -jangan cobacoba mengatakan apapun padanya-, namun Kai mengabaikan itu.

"Aku akan berhenti jika dia menolakku."

"Kyungsoo tidak akan menolakmu, brengsek!!"

Kai diam, Sehun pun juga. Mereka telah bersahabat sejak lama, karena kedua orangtua mereka pun bersahabat, dan mereka tidak ingin bertengkar karena hal ini.

"Baiklah," Sehun mearik napas dalam, kemudian melihat ke arah Kai, "Katakan padanya dan jika dia menolakmu, jangan mendekati Kyungsoo lagi." Jongin tersenyum senang mendapati persetujuan Sehun. Mereka kembali berjalan menuju kelas, melupakan hal yang akan merenggangkan persahabatan mereka.

.

TBC

.

Note :

Halo, lama tak berjumpa. hahaha.

Setelah Hurt dan My beautiful destiny, kini aku kembali melanjutkan ff ini. hehe.

Apakah ada yang menunggu? Semoga saja yaa.

Sebenarnya alasan kenapa aku lama melanjutkannya adalah karena aku baru saja berduka, seseorang yang ku sayangi meninggal dunia, dan itu membuatku melupakan sejenak dunia ffn ini.

Aku berterima kasih atas seluruh yang mereview, follow, fav ff ini. Aku membaca review kalian, dan maaf karena tidak bisa menyebut dan membalas satu satu review kalian. Aku berterima kasi banyak banyak ya.

semoga chapter ini kalian suka. dan aku pikir aku akan segera menamatkan ff ini.

sampai bertemu di chap selanjutnya.

salam rindu,

Anna.

mwah.


	5. Chapter 5

Pelangi

Kim Jongin / Do Kyungsoo

Exo member

(Another Cast)

Happy reading

.

Menyembunyikan perasaan, adalah yang paling sulit ketika memilih untuk mencintai dalam diam, apalagi jika seseorang yang kita cintai telah memiliki seorang kecintaan.

Kyungsoo merutuki dirinya yang datang terlalu cepat. Biasanya ia yang paling terlambat, Bahkan Pak Lee, penjaga sekolah berniat memberikan Kyungsoo piagam penghargaan karena berhasil untuk datang cepat.

Kyungsoo duduk di bangku yang terdapat di depan pos penjaga. Pak Lee menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk menunggu di dalam, namun Kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk menunggu di luar agar memudahkan mengetahui kedatangan teman-temannya.

"Hai, Kyungsoo." Suara merdu menyapa Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya karena sedari tadi ia hanya memerhatikan ponselnya, sibuk berkirim pesan dengan sahabat-sahabatnya yang ternyata sudah lebih dulu sampai. Ia memutuskan untuk menunggu saja di pos penjaga.

"Ah, Luhan. Selamat pagi." Luhan tersenyum Kyungsoo menyapanya. Ternyata, Kyungsoo tidak sejutek yang orang-orang katakan. Kyungsoo memerhatikan Luhan yang terlihat lebih cantik tanpa mengenakan seragam sekolah. Jika di tanya mengapa mereka tidak mengenakan seragam sekolah, itu karena hari ini mereka akan pergi untuk MT selama dua hari satu malam.

"Kau sendirian?" Luhan bertanya untuk memecah hening di antara mereka. Luhan tidak begitu suka suasana canggung.

"Ya. Aku menunggu Baekhyun dan Tao. Kau? Mengapa sendirian?" Kyungsoo bertanya karena biasanya ia melihat Luhan bersama Yoona. Mengingat Yoona, hati Kyungsoo sedikit tercubit.

"Ah Yoona? Ia marah padaku. Dari awal ia tidak begitu menyukaiku."

"Padahal kalian terlihat akrab." Luhan sedikit mendesisis.

"Yoona memanfaatkanku." Kyungsoo mengangkat sebelah alisnyanya begitu mendengar kalimat Luhan, ia sedikit tertarik untuk sekedar ya bergosip. Padahal, jika bersama teman-temannya ia hanya akan mengabaikan.

"Aku tidak begitu benar-benar akrab, kau tahu. Bahkan, tidak dengan yang lain. Mereka terlihat membenciku. Mengetahui bahwa Yoona mengajakku berteman karena sesuatu adalah yang terburuk."

"Mereka tidak menyukaimu karena kau terlalu cantik." Luhan tertawa mendengar pernyataan Kyungsoo.

"Yoona tidak menyukaimu, Kyungsoo-ya," Kyungsoo mengernyitkan alisnya menunggu kalimat Luhan selanjutnya. "Awalnya Yoona mengajakku berteman, karena melihat Sehun sunbae beberapa kali mengajakku berbicara. Ia bertanya padaku apakah aku dekat dengan Sehun sunbae, tapi aku menjawab tidak terlalu. Ia mendekatiku, agar ia bisa mengorek informasi tentang Kai sunbae, tapi ia marah saat aku mengatakan kalau aku tidak begitu tahu. Ia menyuruhku untuk bertanya pada Sehun sunbae, tapi aku tidak bisa karena memang antara aku dan Sehun sunbae tidak ada apa-apa."

"Ah iya. Aku melihatmu beberapa kali bertegur sapa bersama Sehun oppa." Luhan tersipu, ia tahu Kyungsoo dan Sehun bersepupu jadi ia tidak merasa terganggu saat Kyungsoo menyebut nama Sehun dengan embel-embel oppa.

"Puncak marahnya Yoona adalah kemarin," Kyungsoo tidak mengira Luhan akan kembali bercerita. "Kau ingat saat di kantin? Saat Kai sunbae meminum botol air minummu?" Kyungsoo mengangguk mengingat kembali cara Kai meneguk air minumnya. Ia sedikit tersipu, dan Luhan tersenyum melihatnya.

"Lalu?" Tanya Kyungsoo karena Luhan tidak melanjutkan.

"Yoona sangat marah, ia cemburu dan mengataimu sesuatu yang buruk, katanya kau seperti penggoda," Kyungsoo menemukan rasa bersalah di wajah Luhan, "Aku mengatakan pada Yoona untuk tidak menyebutmu dengan kata-kata kasar tapi kemudian dia balas memarahiku dan mengatakan bahwa aku sama saja denganmu. Dan entah apa yang ia katakan pada seluruh teman di kelas kami, sehingga mereka menatap miring apapun yang ku lakukan." Luhan terlihat sedih, Kyungsoo menepuk pelan pundak Luhan.

"Bertemanlah denganku." Luhan membulat tak percaya mendapat ajakan berteman dari Kyungsoo. Luhan tahu, bahwa banyak yang ingin bergabung dalam lingkar pertemanan Kyungsoo karena Kyungsoo dan kawanannya terlalu mengetahui tentang pangeran sekolah.

"Tapi, aku tidak enak dengan temanmu yang lain."

Kyungsoo baru saja ingin menimpali, namun suara dari arah kiri mereka mambuat senyum di wajah Kyungsoo.

"Oh, aku sangat bersyukur jika primadona sekolah mau berteman dengan gadis gila seperti-temanku ini." Baekhyun merangkul Luhan dengan senyum bodoh di wajahnya.

"Selamat datang, Luhan." Tao mengulurkan tangannya pada Luhan yang langsung di balas gadis cantik itu.

Sebenarnya, Baekhyun dan Tao sudah tiba sejak sebelum Kyungsoo dan Luhan datang, tapi mereka harus mengurus beberapa barang yang sebenarnya tanggung jawab Yifan, namun Tao berbaik hati mengurusinya karena Tao melihat Yifan yang terlalu sibuk, Baekhyun sendiri sebenarnya tidak ingin membantu, namun karena Tao merajuk maka berakhirlah ia bersama gadis panda itu pagi-pagi sekali sudah berada di sekolah. Dan ketika mereka sudah selesai, mereka mendapati Kyungsoo dan Luhan terlibat pembicaraan serius di depan pos penjaga, dan memutuskan untuk menguping pembicaraan Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

Suasana sekolah sudah tampak ramai, beberapa bis yang akan di gunakan sebagai transportasipun sudah berjejer rapi di halaman. Baekhyun, Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Tao masih duduk di bangku pos penjaga, berbincang saling mengenal dan tertawa sepeti orang bodoh. Mereka bertiga tidak tahu, jika ternyata Luhan memiliki sisi konyol juga.

Beberapa siswa yang lewat di depan mereka terlihat kagum karena ke empat gadis itu adalah termasuk ke dalam gadis populer di kalangan para siswa. Sedangkan para siswi yang melihat hanya saling berbisik-bisik, ada yang merasa iri ada juga yang tidak begitu peduli.

"Woah, kalian memiliki anggota baru." Sehun muncul di depan mereka, terlihat tampan mengenakan pakaian kasualnya. Baekhyun, Tao, dan Kyungsoo dapat melihat Luhan yang gugup berhadapan dengan Sehun, mereka hanya tertawa maklum.

"Selamat pagii, Luhan."

"Se-selamat pagi, sunbae." Luhan tersipu malu, dan Sehun mengacak pelan rambut Luhan. Sehun gemas dengan Luhan yang terlihat merona.

"Yak!! Oh Sehun. Jangan main sentuh dong. Liat tuh, penggemarmu melihat kemari seperti ingin menelan Luhan hidup-hidup." Perkataan Baekhyun membuat Sehun melihat sekitar, dan benar saja beberapa gadis terlihat memandangi mereka dengan tatapan tidak menyenangkan.

"Cks. Ya sudah. Aku ke dalam dulu. Kalian tuggulah Yixing noona, di sini."

Sehun berlalu meninggalkan ke empat gadis itu. Ia harus mengurus beberapa hal karena ia salah satu panita penyelenggara. MT memang di khusukan untuk kelas 12, namun karena kelas 10 dan 11 di ikut sertakan, makanya ada perwakilan dari kelas 11 sebagai panitia.

"Oh, Lihat. Siapa yang berkhianat di sini."

Yoona bersama beberapa temannya, memandang miring ke arah Luhan.

"Hei. Siapa yang kau sebut pengkhianat, hah?!" Baekhyun geram terhadap Yoona. ia jadi teringat cerita Luhan tadi.

"Para penggoda memang lebih cocok terlihat bersama." Yoona melenggang pergi setelah mengatakan kalimat yang membuat Baekhyun dan Tao geram. Luhan dan Kyungsoo terlihat biasa saja karena tidak ingin menimbulkan kekacauan.

"Yak! Siapa yang kau bilang penggoda?!!!" Tao berteriak dan berjalan cepat ke arah Yoona karena gadis itu tidak juga berhenti. Ia menarik rambut Yonna dan terjadilah kekacauan yang membuat orang-orang mengelilingi mereka. Bakhakn Baekhyun pun terlihat telah saling tarik menarik rambut dengan gadis bernama Tiffany, teman Yoona. Kyungsoo dan Luhan dan juga beberapa teman Yoona mencoba menghentikan mereka namun sangat susah karena mereka masih saja saling tarik menarik dan maki-memaki.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?!!" Suara tegas dari seorang lelaki sontak langsung membuat keributan berhenti. Kerumunan yang tadi mengitari sudah terlihat renggang namun beberapa masih berkumpul melihat.

"Baekhyun, Tao, apa yang terjadi?" Suho, ketua osis yang terkenal berkharisma itu berdiri bersama Kriss, Sehun, dan Yixing yang melihat terkejut ke arah Baekhyun dan Tao, namun Sehun sedikit terkikik karena melihat Baekhyun Dan Tao terlihat seperti orang gila karena rambut yang acak-acakkan.

"Yoona, Tiffany, mengapa kalian berkelahi?" Suho balik bertanya kepada dua gadis yang juga terlihat acak-acakkan.

"Tao yang lebih dulu menarik rambutku," Sebenarnya memang Tao yang lebih dulu menarik rambut Yoona.

"Yak! Kau mengatai kami penggoda. Memangnya siapa yang kami goda hah?" Kris mengernyit mendengar ucapan Tao, ia sedikit marah namun bukan berarti ia bisa seenaknya membela.

Suho memijit kepalanya pening. Ia sungguh malas menangangi kasus seperti ini, dan sebenarnya ia tidak begitu setuju untuk menggabung anak kelas 10 dan 11 tapi beberapa dari anggota osis bersikeras dengan alasan sebagai momen terakhir bersama adik kelas mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Kyungsoo mencari-cari suara yang berasal dari arah belakang Sehun, ia tahu suara itu milik Kai dan benar saja Kai berdiri di sana, tapi melihat siapa yang berada di samping Kai membuat senyumnya luntur.

"Pacarmu membuat masalah." Sehun berbisik ditelinga Kai melihat Kristal sedang bersama Kai. Sehun masih memghargai Kristal karena Kristal adalah pacar Kai yang sebenarnya.

Kai melihat Yoona dan terkejut saat ia juga melihat Baekhyun. Dia segera saja melihat ke sekeliling mencari seseorang karena merasa khawatir, dan rasa khawatirnya hilang berganti resah ketika matanya bertemu tatap dengan mata Kyungsoo yang terlihat sedih. Kai hanya bisa mengutuk dirinya dalam hati, berkali-kali.

"Aku tidak ingin melihat lagi pertengkaran menjijikan seperti ini. Semuanya bubar dan lihat nama kaliam di papan pengumuman untuk pembagian kelompok transportasi. Setelah itu, masuklah dalam bis yang sesuai kelompok kalian." Suho berjalan meninggalkan Kris, Sehun, dan yixing karena ia masih harus bertemu guru yang bertanggung jawab.

"Kalian berdua tak apa?" Yixing bertanya setelah Yoona dan kawanannya berlalu dengan tatapan penuh amarah. Yoona semakin marah saat melihat Kai hanya menatap ke arah Kyungsoo bukan kepadanya. Ia tidak cemburu pada Kristal, ia cemburu hanya pada Kyungsoo.

"Kepalaku sakit. Uh, rambutku sepertinya rontok. Yoona adalah nenek sihir." Kriss tertawa melihat gadisnya menggerutu manja.

"Baby, maaf aku tidak ada untuk melindungimu."

"Oh. Kepalaku sakit dan bertambah sakit karena harus melihat interaksi paman dan keponakannya." Perkataan Baekhyun mengundang tawa untuk orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tao menendang malas sepatu Baekhyun.

"Oh Kai, kapan kau tiba?" Yixing bertanya karena baru melihat Kai. Ia sedikit meringis karena melihat siapa yang berada di samping Kai. Yixing melirik Kyungsoo sekilas, dan benar Kyungsoo terlihat murung.

"Aku baru datang, noona."

"Kau sudah menyelesaikan tugasmu?" Tanya Kris. Kai mengangguk, memperlihatkan gulungan yang entah apa di tangannya.

"Pergilah kumpulkan di bus nomor 1." Kai mengangguk dan melihat ke arah Krystal.

"Aku akan bergabung bersama teman-temanku. Sunbae, aku permisi." Kristal berlalu menuju temannya yang telah memunggu di bis nomor 3.

Kai melihat ke arah Kyungsoo sebentar sebelum beranjak mengatur tugasnya. Semuanya yang berada di situ merasa prihatin, tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mereka tahu, yang bisa mengendalikan cinta adalah mereka yang punya perasaan itu sendiri.

"Hanya perasaanku saja, tapi sepertinya Kai sunbae melihat cemas ke arah Kyungsoo sedari tadi." Perkataan Luhan mendapat perhatian dari orang disekitarnya.

"Oh, kalian punya teman baru?" Yixing berseru riang melihat dongsaengnya bertambah.

"Ku rasa, Sehun tidak akan bersusah payah." Sehun menatap Kris tajam karena sedikit membongkar rahasianya. Baekhyun. Kyungsoo, Tao, dan Yixing hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Em, Halo sunbaenim. Namaku Luhan. Senang bisa mengenal kalian." Yixing memeluk Luhan sebagai tanda bahwa ia senang Luhan berada bersama mereka.

Luhan melupakan kejanggalannya terhadap tatapan Kai kepada Kyungsoo, karena memang orang-orang di sekitarnya tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah ini, karena mereka akan selalu mejaga Kyungsoo.

Cinta adalah sesuatu yang hanya bisa di kendalikan namun juga tidak. Saat jatuh cinta, kita bisa memilih apakah cinta akan menyakiti kita atau kita yang menyakiti cinta. Namun, cinta itu datang dari hati, yang menghilangkan akal sehat, mengalahkan logika. Kita tersakiti karena cinta, namun kita bertahan dengan alasan yang sama, karena cinta.

Sesuatu seperti itu mungkin terlihat menjijikan, karena tidak semua orang percaya akan cinta.

.

Kyungsoo telah sampai ke Lokasi MT sejak siang tadi. Ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk mendirikan tenda bersama kelompoknya, mengatur bahan makanan di tenda panitia, membantu Yixing dan beberapa orang lainnya untuk persiapan pesta BBQ - ia sempat melihat Jongin dan Sehun yang datang dari arah hutan sedang membawa beberapa kayu bakar-, dan menjelang sore mereka di izinkan berjalan-jalan sekitar lokasi perkemahan sebelum mendapat arahan kegiatan dari panitia.

Baekhyun menggandeng tangan Luhan dan Kyungsoo bersamaan saat kembali menuju camp, Tao tidak bersama mereka karena harus membantu Kris untuk mengatur kembali jadwal kegiatan, jadwal sedikit berubah dikarenakan ketidak tepatan waktu kedatangan.

Kyungsoo, Luhan, dan Baekhyun terlibat perbincangan yang menyenangkan, mereka menampilkan banyak ekspresi seperti tertawa terbahak, atau kaget, atau sedih. Luhan banyak bercerita tentang dirinya karena Baekhyun memaksa ingin mengenal Luhan lebih banyak agar mereka semakin akrab.

Mereka bertiga telah berada di camp saat langit sudah berubah gelap, bintang sudah mulai bermunculan, bulan masih setengah lingkaran seperti senyuman.

Mereka berkumpul guna mendengarkan beberapa arahan, bahwa setelah ini mereka akan mengadakan pesta BBQ, pembagian tugas untuk bersih-bersih, dan kemudian akan di bagi kelompok untuk bermain kuis. Di harapkan bagi seluruh siswa agar menjaga suasan tetap hangat dan bersahabat, dan tak lupa mereka di suruh agar bersenang-senang.

"Unni, aku mau itu," Kyungsoo menunjuk sosis yang di panggang Yixing, Yixing segera saja mengapit tiga sekaligus dan di letakkan di piring Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo duduk tidak jauh dari tempat Yixing berada, ia hanya duduk sendiri karena entah mengapa ia merasa di khianati oleh sahabatnya bahkan sepupunya. Lihat saja Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat mesra bersama Chanyeol. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya apakah mereka telah jadian atau belum. Lalu Tao, uh jangan di tanya lagi sih. Tao akan selalu jadi baby pandanya Kris kapan saja, di mana saja. Dan sekarang Luhan. Sebenarnya ia bersama Luhan tadi, sebelum Sehun menculik Luhan entah di bawa kemana. Kyungsoo kesal namun ia mengharapkan kebahagiaan untuk orang-orang terdekatnya. Oh jangan lupakan Yixing, gadis itu bahkan kini sedang menyuapi Suho si ketua osis, Kyungsoo hampir lupa jika keduanya adalah pasangan kekasih.

Kyungsoo baru saja akan memakan sosisnya yang ketiga namun urung karena kaget dengan seseorang yang duduk di bangku lipat tepat di sampingnya. Kyungsoo yang memang masih mengunyah, sontak tersedak dan berakhir dengan terbatuk-batuk dengan tidak elitnya. Seseorang menyodorkan botol minum dan Kyungsoo tidak lagi peduli dengan beberapa mata yang menatapnya tajam, ya kan dari pada ia mati tersedak, kan nggak lucu.

"Kau mengangetkan ku, Sunbae." Kyungsoo berbicara normal menghilangkan kegugupannya di hadapan Kai. Kai sendiri hanya terkekeh karena melihat Kyungsoo yang menggembungkan pipinya. Kai jadi ingin mencubit gemas pipi gembil Kyungsoo namun tidak dilakukannya karena ia sedikit risih dengan pandangan mematikan Sehun dari arah belakang Kyungsoo. Sehun memang tidak mendekati mereka, tapi Kai tahu kalau Sehun akan selalu mengawasinya. Bahkan bisa dibilang bukan hanya Sehun, karena Suho dan Yixing pun terlihat mengantisipasi pergerakkan Kai.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan, ada danau yang indah di sekitar sini." Kai berbicara sedikit berbisik karena posisi Suho dan mereka tidak terlalu jauh, memungkinkan Suho dan Yixing mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo terlihat bersemangat dan Kai mengangguk tak kalah semangat.

"Kau mau?" Kai bertanya sembari mengambil sosis yang terdapat di piring Kyungsoo.

"Tapi, apa tidak masalah?" Kyungsoo terlihat murung, Kai tahu apa yang meresahkan hati gadis cantik itu. Kai ingin menggenggam jari jemari Kyungsoo, namun ia tak punya banyak keberanian untuk melakukannya, dan Kai tidak ingin melihat Kyungsoo tersakiti oleh tingkah penggemarnya yang sedikit ekstrim.

"Jangan khawatir," Kai tersenyum meyakinkan, ia berdiri hendak pergi, namun kembali merendahkan tubunya, bebisik ke arah Kyungsoo, " Aku akan menunggumu setelah bersih-bersih. Kita bertemu di setapak menuju hutan." Kyungsoo mengangguk tersenyum ke arah Kai, dan Kai benar-benar pergi meninggalkan tanda tanya di dalam kepala Sehun, Suho maupun Yixing.

"Apa yang Kai rencanakan?" Kyungsoo bisa mendengar bisikkan Yixing ke Suho. Suho hanya mengedikkan bahu karena benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran adiknya. Kai memiliki kekasih, namun jika ada gadis yang mengatakan cinta padanya, Kai akan menerima mereka semua dengan syarat mereka harus menerima tidak menjadi satu-satunya. Suho tahu, Kai memiliki alasan bersikap seperti itu. Kai pernah di khianati secara Terang-terangan oleh cinta pertamanya, dan sejak saat itu Kai tidak pernah lagi menganggap serius sebuah hubungan. Di luar Kristal, karena Suho tau Kai dan Kristal memiliki hubungan baik jauh dari sebelum mereka memutuskan untuk berpacaran. Suho percaya, meskipun suatu hari nanti Kai dan Kristal harus berakhir, kedua dari mereka akan tetap menjalani takdir sebagai dua orang yang tidak akan saling menyakiti.

Pesta BBQ berakhir, seluruh siswa saling membantu untuk membersihkan halaman dan peralatan.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sedang mengangkat beberapa daging dan sosis yang masih berada di atas panggangan yang menyala. Mereka mulai memasukkan satu persatu daging ke dalam box makanan, karena siapa saja ada yang merasa lapar jadi tidak harus repot untuk memasak lagi.

Kyungsoo hendak kembali mengambil potongan daging, namun seseorang sengaja menyenggol lengannya sehingga sebagian telapak tanganya menyentuh panggangan.

"Aduh. SShh."

"Ops. Sorry."

Baekhyun baru akan menutup box namun desisan Kyungsoo mengurungkan niatnya. Ia berdiri dari posisinya yang jongkok dan mendapati Yoona dengan tampang mengejeknya menatap ke arah Kyungsoo. Baekhyun melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang kesakitan dan segera tersadar bahwa telapak Kyungsoo sebagian memerah dan mulai melepuh.

"Aku tahu kau sengaja Yoona-ya." Ujar Kyungsoo marah, kesal bercampur sakit yang ia rasa seperti menjalar ke seluruh tanganya.

"Memang." Jawab Yoona santai. Baekhyun yang melihat itu langsung saja berteriak marah.

"Yak! Nenek lampir, apa yang kau coba lakulan pada Kyungsoo?"

"Itu balasan karena menggoda Kai tepat di hadapanku."

"Cih." Kyungsoo berdecih, dan Yoona semakin marah karenanya. Yoona benci melihat reaksi Kyungsoo yang seakan mengejeknya.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu kali ini, Yoona." Ucap Kyungsoo final. Ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Yoona agar telapak tangannya bisa segera di obati. Namun lengannya di tarik kasar oleh Yoona sehingga Kyungsoo kembali tertarik ke belakang mengahadap Yoona.

"Jangan merasa menang, Kyungsoo!" Yoona menggeram marah. Ia menatap ke mata Kyungsoo namun Kyungsoo tidak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan sekarang tangannya yang harus segera mendapat perawatan, karena sakitnya tidak main-main.

"Kita tidak sedang bertanding. Kalaupun ia, aku akan menang jika aku ingin." Mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo, wajah Yoona memerah menahan marah, ia merasa benar-benar Kalah di hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Lepaskan tanganku." Kyungsoo terdengar sangat tenang. Ia memang tidak ingin membuat keributan.

Tidak banyak yang memerhatikan mereka karena masih sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing. Baekhyun sempat ingin menolongnya namun Kyungsoo leboh dulu mengkode bahwa ia bisa menyelesaikan ini.

Yoona sendiri tidak bisa lagi menahan amarhnya karena melihat Kyungsoo yang tak terpancing dan malah terlihat sangat tenang. Wajah Yoona menggelap, amarah mengendap di wajahnya. Dan tanpa disangka-sangka, tanganya menampar mulus wajah Kyungsoo, bunyi kulit pipi yang beradu dengan telapak tangan terdengar cukup nyaring yang membuat Baekhyun sedikit berteriak.

Kyungsoo masih merasa panas di pipinya. Ia sangat marah, ingin menangis karena luka di tangannya sangat perih. Kyungsoo menatap wajah Yoona penuh amarah hingga membuat gadis itu melangkah mundur.

"Aku tidak menyangka gadis cantik sepertimu ternyata sangat buruk dan jahat, Yoo. . . na." Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Yoona tersadar ketika suara perempuan berasal dari arah punggung Kyungsoo.

Terlihat Kristal datang bersama Luhan dan Tao. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menyimpulkan bahwa Luhan dan Taolah yang membawa Kristal ke tempat itu.

"Pergilah. Sebelum aku melaporkanmu pada. . . Kai."

Kristal mengusir Yoona secara terang-terangan dan membawa nama Kai. Yoona terkejut tidak mengira Kristal mengetahui tentangnya.

"Aku tahu semuanya." Kristal berucap dingin, dan melangkah ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan mengobati lukamu, Kyungsoo-ya." Kristal tersenyum, senyum yang cantik sekali menurut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sendiri merasa di tampar untuk kedua kalinya, ia merasa telah melakulan suatu kejahatan.

Kristal baru akan membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam tenda, namun suara Yoona menginterupsi langkahmya.

"Unnie, pengkhianat sebenarnya ada di hadapanmu. Kyungsoo, pengkhianat itu telah menggoda Kai. Kyungsoo menyukai Kai sunbae, uniie!!" Yoona berteriak seperti orang gila, mereka bersyukur karena berada sedikit jauh dari keramaian. Beberapa orang sedang berkumpul untuk bercengkrama di tengah-tengah halaman.

Kristal yang mendengar Yoona berteriak. Ia terkekeh sejenak. Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Luhan bahkan sangat kaget mendengar teriakan Yoona, namun yang mereka lihat hanyalah Kristal yang sangat tenang.

Kristal berbalik menghadap penuh ke arah Yoona. Ia melirik Kyungsoo sekilas sebelum kembali ke Yoona,

"Aku akan merelakan Kai dan Kyungsoo jika memang mereka saling mencintai." Tidak ada keraguan dalam nada bicara Kristal. Yoona yang merasa telah malu, akhirnya memilih angkat kaki dari tempat itu. Yoona telah bersumpah dalam hati, bahwa ia sangat membenci Kyungsoo dan Kristal.

Beda halnya dengan Yoona, Baekhyun dan Luhan pun terlihat sangat kaget dengan ucapan Kristal. Mereka tidak mengira sunbae kekasih Kai itu bisa mengeluarkan kalimat semacam itu. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, semakin merasa bahwa ia telah sangat bersalah, ia tidak bisa menyakiti seseorang yang berhati baik seperti Kristal. Kyungsoo ingin menangis, hatinya sakit, karena ia merasa telah menyakiti seseorang, hatinya sakit, karena telah salah untuk jatuh cinta dan tak bisa mengendalikan perasaan bodoh itu, Kyungsoo ingin menangis, perih di tangannya, sama halnya perih di hatinya. Kyungsoo ingin menangis, hingga tidak sadar bahwa air matanya telah jatuh di pipi.

Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Tao bahkan tak berniat untuk menanyakan keadaan Kyungsoo, karena mereka paham, Kyungsoo tidak baik-baik saja, nanti mereka akan menghibur, tanpa perlu bertanya tentang mengapa.

"Ayo Kyungsoo, aku harus segera mengobati lukamu." Dan mereka menyadari, bahwa Kristal juga menghargai Kyungsoo dengan tidak mencoba untuk menanyakan mengapa gadis itu menangis.

.

Sehun sedang duduk santai bersama beberapa panitia termasuk Suho, Kris, dan Yixing. Ia baru saja selesai membuat persiapan api unggun bersama Kai, Chanyeol dan beberapa teman laki-lakinya. Chanyeol lebih dulu pergi karena ingin bertemu Baekhyun, Sehun bertanya apakah mereka telah jadian, namun Chanyeol hanya tergelak dan berlalu. Sedangkan Kai, ia tidak terlihat di manapun. Sehun berasumsi bahwa Kai bertemu Kyungsoo namun berita yang baru saja sampai di telinganya segera membuat ia berlari menuju tempat di mana Kyungsoo berada.

Kyungsoo adalah gadis ceria, dan ceroboh. Sehun tahu hal itu dengan pasti. Ia telah menghabiskan banyak masa kecil bersama gadis itu, menjaga gadis itu adalah hal penting bagi Sehun. Kyungsoo adalah gadis baik hati yang jarang terlihat marah, ia lebih akan menjadi diam dari pada harus saling beradu mulut. Namun, mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo terlibat pertengkaran dan bahkan tangannya terluka, juga bonus tamparan, membuat Sehun sedikit menyalahkan diri sendiri.

Sehun telah sampai tepat di depan tenda Kyungsoo. Suho, Kris, Yixing rupanya juga mengukutinya berlari. Sehun melihat jelas ke arah tangan Kyungsoo yang berbalut perban, juga sudut bibir Kyungsoo yang sedikit lecet. Sebenarnya, dengan tenaga apa Yoona menampar Kyungsoo hingga membuat sepupu manisnya itu terlihat sangat kesakitan. Lihatlah, bahkan Kyungsoo tak tersenyum pada siapapun, hanya memandang datar, tanpe ekspresi. Sehun juga bisa menangkap wajah Baekhyun, Luhan, juga Tao yang terlihat khawatir. Dan setelah ia melihat ke arah tepat di samping Kristal, Sehun menjadi sangat marah. Ia berjalan mendekat, dan begitu saja menarik kemeja Kai dengan kasar.

"Aku perlu bicara denganmu." Sehun tak merasa perlu untuk menunggu respon Kai. Ia berjalan lebih dulu, yakin bahwa Kai akan mengikutinya. Dan Kai sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan Sehun katakan.

Kai, lelaki itu sebelumnya memang berniat mencari Kyungsoo untuk mengingatkan janji mereka, namun begitu sampai di tenda Kyungsoo, ia terkejut mendapati Kyungsoo yang menangis, telapak tangannya melepuh, dan lecet di sudut bibirnya. Kai bertanya apa yang terjadi, dan Kristal berbaik hati menjelaskan secara rinci pada Kai. Kai sesungguhnya ingin memeluk dan menenangkan gadis manis itu, namun ia tahu hal itu akan menjadi sangat brengsek jika dilakukannya.

Bugh!!!

Tinju Sehun mendarat tepat di wajah Kai. Kai tidak sempat mengelak dan memang ia tidak mencoba untuk menghindar.

"Lihat akibat perbuatanmu. Kau bilang menyayanginya?? Kau hanya menyakitinya Kai !!!"Sehun berteriak marah, tak perlu khawatir ada yang mendengar karena mereka sedikit masuk ke dalam hutan. Jikalaupun ada yang menguping, Sehun tidak ingin menaruh peduli untuk itu.

"Aku tidak mengira akan seperti ini Sehun. Aku tidak tahu Yoona akan semenjijikan itu." Ingatkan Kai untuk memberi pelajaran pada gadis bernama Yoona itu.

"Sudah cukup. Mulai sekarang, jauhi dia!!" Sehun mengurut pangkal hidungnya.

"Tidak. Perjanjian tidak sepeti itu, Hun. Aku akan tetap mengatakannya. Kau tidak akan menghalangiku!!" Ucapan Kai tidak kalah sengit dari Sehun. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin kalah kali ini.

Sehun baru akan mengatakan sesuatu namun Kai lebih dulu berjalan meninggalkannya, ia memanggil nama Kai, namun Kai hanya melangkah menjauinya dan menjawab dengan lantang, "Aku akan mengatakannya Kali ini, jadi jangan coba menghalangiku!"

Sehun menendang kerikil di kakinya secara brutal. Sehun marah, karena dalam hatinya ia benar-benar menginginkan sahabatnya dan sepupunya bahagia. Sehun melangkah, mengikuti Kai yang kembali ke tempat Kyungsoo.

Tidak ada yang bisa menebak kapan seseorang akan jatuh cinta, atau kepada siapa cinta itu akan berlabuh. Bukan juga salah, jika kita mencintai seseorang yang memiliki kekasih. Salah hanya akan terjadi jika kita memiliki rasa egois untuk memiliki.

Kai jatuh cinta pada saat ia mengatakan bahwa cinta adalah omong kosong. Kai jatuh cinta, pada saat ia tidak sengaja tersesat ke dalam mata bulan gadis itu di pertemuan pertama mereka, atau pada saat suara merdu Kyungsoo menggema di telinganya. Kai akui, ia menyalahkan waktu dan hanya itu yang ia bisa. Ia bertanya-tanya, di mana Kyungsoo saat ia setuju untuk berpacaran dengan Kristal. Kai tahu dia egois, karena lebih dari siapapun, ia ingin Kyungsoo hanya melihat ke arahnya, hanya menjadi miliknya saja. Kai tahu Kyungsoo juga menyukainya, dan dia telah lama menahan keinginan untuk mengungkapkannya. Tapi, hari ini telah datang, dia akan mengatakan semuanya pada Kyungsoo, ia bahkan akan meninggalkan seluruh kekasihnya jika memang Kyungsoo meminta.

Kai berjalan tergesa kearah tenda Kyungsoo, Ia berpapasan dengan Kristal ketika telah medekati tenda, Ia bertanya pada Kristal bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo, namun Kristal hanya menepuk pundaknya, tersenyum dan berlalu. Kai melihat kepergian Kristal sebelum memutuskan untuk memasuki tenda di mana Kyungsoo berada.

Kai melihat ke seluruhuan tenda, Baekhyun, Luhan, Tao duduk mengelilingi Kyungsoo. Sedang Chanyeol, dan Kriss duduk tidak jauh dari mereka.

Kai berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo di ikuti pandangan oleh semua yang berada di situ. Kyungsoo sendiri tidak menyadari bahwa Kai kini telah berada di dekatnya.

Kai berjongkok menghadap Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo kaget ketika tangan Kai mengenggeng tangannya. Kyungsoo melihat ke arah Kai, Kai mengangguk, menuntun Kyungsoo berdiri dan melangkah keluar tenda.

"Aku akan membawanya sebentar." Kai berusaha sopan kepada sahabat-sahabat Kyungsoo yang memang terlihat khawatir.

Kai membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam hutan, tak melepaskan genggaman tangannya di jemari Kyungsoo. Kai tersenyum merasakan jemari Kyungsoo yang terasa pas dan menyatu dengan jari-jemari Kyungsoo yang dingin.

Kai dan Kyungsoo juga sempat bertemu Sehun, Kyungsoo sedikit khawatir melihat Sehun, namun Sehun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum, menyampaikan bahwa ia mengizinkan Kyungsoo mengukuti Kai. Sehun menatap sendu ke arah kai dan Kyungsoo yang berlalu, ia memiliki firasat tidak baik mengenai hal ini namun ia akan berusaha untuk menghargai perasaan keduanya.

Bulan membentuk setengah lingkaran di atas sana, seakan tersenyum ke seluruh penjuru dunia. Bayangan bulan, jatuh bercermin ke permukaan danau yang berkilau. Tiada satupun bunyi, menambah keseunyian di sekitar danau tersebut.

Kyungsoo dan Kai telah sampai, mereka berdiri di jembatan panjang yang mengarah ke danau. Kyungsoo bersandar ke pagar jembatan, hanya diam memerhatikan bayangan bulan. Ia tersenyum miris, membayangkan bulan yang tersenyum mengejeknya. Sedangkan Kai berdiri di hadapan Kyungsoo, khawatir. cemas, resah, marah, segala macam emosi tdrpancar dari sorot matanya yang memandang ke arah telapak tangan Kyungsoo yang di perban. Kai mengusap wajahnya kasar dan menghela nafas.

"Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo." Meminta maaf adalah hal pertama yang harus ia ucapkan. Hatinya sakit melihat wajah Kyungsoo juga yang kesakitan.

Kyungsoo yang medengar Kai meminta maaf, langsung menggelengkam kepalanya kuat-kuat. Bukan Kai yang seharusnya meminta ta maaf, namun dirinya lah. Kyungsoo harus meminta maaf, karena telah salah memiliki perasaan untuk lelaki itu, bahkan ia merasa buruk karena pernah berpikir bahwa dirinya lebih baik dari Kristal.

Kai berjalan mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo yang masih menunduk, sedang Kyungsoo bisa melihat sepatu Kai yang kini tepat berada di hadapannya. Ia menengadah wajah, menatap ke arah mata Kai yang menariknya, meresap seluruh jiwanya. Ia seakan tenggelam dalam mata penuh pesona Kai.

"Aku ingin memelukmu." Kyungsoo masih menatap ke arah Kai, bahkan ia tidak begitu mendengar apa yang Kai katakan karena ia sibuk menyadarkan dirinya dari kesalahan yang seharusnya ia hindari.

Tidak mendapat respon apapun dari Kyungsoo, Kai memberanikan diri memeluk gadis itu, menyesap wangi yang berasal dari rambut gadis itu.

"Su-sunbae.. " Lirih Kyungsoo, ia baru sadar jika Kai memeluknya. Kyungsoo bergerak hendak melepaskan pelukan Kai, namun Kai memeluknya terlalu erat, Kyungsoo jadi bingunng, ia sesak nafas karena pelukan Kai, atau sesuatu yang mencengkeram hatinya. Kyungsoo masih berusaha memberontak, namun ucapan Kai membuat ia tidak lagi berusaha melepas pelukan lelaki itu,

"Diamlah sebentar, aku telah ingin memelukmu sejak lama." Suara Kai berat dan dalam, menerangkan bahwa Kai jujur akan hal itu.

"Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menjagamu." Kai dapat merasakan kepala Kyungsoo yang menggeleng di dadanya.

Kyungsoo ingin menangis mendengar Kai yang meminta maaf, ia bahkan tidak mengira jika Kai akan merasa terbebani oleh dirinya. Kyungsoo ingin balas memeluk lelaki itu, tapi tangannya tak bisa melawan gravitasi, hanya lurus berada pada kedua sisi tubuhnya.

Kai melonggarkan pelukan tanpa berniat melepaskan. Ia mengangkat wajah Kyungsoo dan melihat mata gadis itu memerah. Mungkin Kyungsoo berusaha menanah air matanya.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu," Ujar Kai lembut. Kyungsoo gugup melihat senyum di wajah Kai. Ia merasa sedikit malu karena menatap wajah tampan lelaki itu terlalu dekat.

"Kyungsoo ..." Kai tidak melepas tatap dari mata Kyungsoo, ia sebenarnya juga gugup, namun ia sudah berjanji pada Sehun bahwa ini adalah kesempatan pertama dan terakhirnya. Dan Kai yakin, Kyungsoo akan menerima pengakuan cintanya. Ia bahkan rela jika Kyungsoo menyuruhnya memutuskan semua kekasihnya.

"Aku tahu ini adalah hal yang tidak pantas untuk ku katakan, aku juga ingin sekali menyalahkann waktu tapi itu tidak juga akan mengubah apapun. Aku seharusnya bertemu denganmu lebih awal sehingga aku tidak perlu menyakiti seperti ini," Kai menjeda kalimatnya. Kyungsoo diam mendengarkan, ia hendak menunduk namun telunjuk Kai menahan dagunya agar tetap meihat ke arahnya.

"Tapi Kyungsoo, sekalipun aku merasa jika ini tidaklah pantas, namun aku tidak bisa jika hsrus memendam perasaan ini lebih lama lagi, aku bertengkar dengan Sehun karena ini, tapi aku bersikeras mengatakan pada Sehun untuk memberikan kesempatan padaku dan ia menyetujinya dengan berat hati," Kyungsoo menegang mendengar setiap kata yang Kai lontarkan, ia jelas tahu kalimat apa yang selanjutnya akan Kai katakan dan Kyungsoo sekalipun ia menginginkan kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Kai, ia tidak mau jika harus menjadi perusak dalam hubungan Kai bersama Kristal.

"Kyungsoo," Suara Kai yang lembut memanggil gadis itu keluar dari lamunan,

"Kyungsoo, aku menyukaimu, menyukaimu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu di orientasi, aku tidak mengira bahwa perasaanku akan tumbuh, dan ternyata itu memang tumbuh, semakin besar, semamin dalam. Maafkan aku jika aku egois, tapi maukah kau menjadi milikku? Hanya milikku?"

Kyungsoo diam, tidak menjawab, otaknya masih memproses setiap kalimat yang dikatakan Kai. apakah benar jika Kai ternyata juga memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya? Kyungsoo mengira perlakuan Kai selama ini padanya karena Kai memanglah sangat peduli pada orang lain, dan terlebih ia adalah sepupu dari sahabatnya Sehun. Kyungsoo kembali menatao lebih dalam ke mata Kai, mencari-cari apakah ada kebohongan di sana dan Kyungsoo tak menemukan apapun.

"Kyungsoo... " Suara Kai menggema di kepala Kyungsoo, memantul bersama ingatan tentang beberapa kejadian di mana Kai bersamanya, bersama kekasihnya yang lain, bersama Kristal. Dan ketika wajah Kristal terbayang di wajah Kai, Kyungsoo tersentak kaget dan lebih kaget karena ternyata wajah Kai terlalu dekat padanya, nafas Kai menyapu keseluruhan wajah gadis itu. Kyungsoo melirik ke bibir tebal Kai, lalu ke dalam matanya, Kyungsoo sangat gugup, ia melihat Kai telah menutup matanya dan Kyungsoo juga mulai menutup mata, hidung Kai menyentuh hidung Kyungsoo, namun seketika Kyungsoo tersadar, sebab wajah Kristal kembali melintas saat ia menutup mata, bagaimana cara Kristal merawat lukanya, atau Kristal yang membelanya saat kejadian tadi.

Kyungsoo membuka mata, bibir Kai hampir menyentuh bibirnya, namun Kyungsoo segera saja memalingkan wajah, bibir Kai menyentuh pipinya. Kai membuka mata, ia melihat Kyungsoo sebentar dan melangkah mundur sedikit menjauhi Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku," Ucap Kai setelah Kyungsoo menegakkan tubuhnya. Kai bisa melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat kecewa. Apa Kyungsoo marah padanya?

"Aku harus pergi, sunbae." Kyungsoo hendak pergi namun Kai menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau belum majawabku, Kyungsoo." Mata Kai tepat menusuk ke dalam mata gadis itu.

"A-a-aku," Kyungsok tergagap kareba merasa pandangan Kai sedikit berubah.

"Aku akan memutuskan seluruh kekasihku jika kau mau-"

"Jangan!!!!!" Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak dan Kai terkejut, ia tidak pernah melihat kyungsoo sepanik itu.

"Jangan. Itu tidak akan merubah apapun," Kyungsoo menunduk, "Jika hari ini kau memutuskan kekasihmu hanya karena diriku, bisa jadi di masa depan kau akan meninggalkanku dengan alasan yang sama. Tidak, aku tidak ingin kita seperti itu." Kai tahu Kyungsoo menahan untuk tidak menangis.

"Lalu? Kau ingin kita bagaimana? Aku sungguh menyanyangimu mencintaimu bisa di bilang. Aku ingin kita bisa bersama-sama, sebagai sepasang kekasih. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu bersama laki-laki lain. Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku, hanya milikku." Kai berbicara dengan suara keras, terlihat sedikit frustasi. Ini kesempatan terakhirnya, dan ia tidak ingin berakhir seperti ini.

Kyungsoo tidak mengira Kai akan sangat marah. Ia sudah memutuskan, dan menurutnya itu adalah keputusan terbaik. Mencintai tidak berarti kita harus memiliki namun kemudian malah akan menyakiti orang lain. Kyungsoo tidak pernah ingin menyakiti siapapun, oleh sebab itu ia memutuskan untuk menyakiti diri sendiri.

"Maaf Sunbae. Aku tidak bisa menerimamu," Ucap Kyungsoo final, "Lagi pula, aku menyukai seseorang dan itu bukan dirimu, sunbae." Kyungsoo bahkan tidak mengira akan menambahkan kebohongan dalam kalimatnya. Ia melihat ke mata Kai, dan menemukan bahwa Kai yang melihat kecewa juga terluka ke arahnya.

"Kau menyukai orang lain?" Suara Kai terdengar serak.

"Ya,"

"Siapa?"

"Ken sunbae-nim." Ken, termasuk pria populer yang se angkatan dengan kai namun berbeda kelas. Kai tahu bahwa selama ini Ken sering terlihat mendekati Kyungsoo, dan ia tidak menyangka bahwa ternyata ia salah mengetahui jika Kyungsoo menyukainya. Apakah selama ini, ternyata yang diam-diam Kyungsoo perhatikan adalah Ken? Tapi tidak mungkin, mata Kyungsoo tidaklah bisa menyembunyikan apapun, Kai bisa melihat mata itu yang berusaha menyembunyikan lukanya. Kai tidak buta dengan semua itu.

"Mari kita kembali, sunbae. Kita telah pergi terlalu lama." Kyungsoo mengutuk lidahnya karena berbicara sembarangan. Demi apa ia meyukai Ken? meskipun Ken sering sekali mencoba mendekatinya, namun Kyungsoo matian-matian menghindarinya.

Kyungsoo melihat ke arah Kai yang diam menunduk, ia merasa bersalah karena berbohong pada lelaki itu. Kyungsoo telah memilih untuk menyakiti dirinya sendiri agar Kai dan Kristal tetap baik-baik saja. Bagaimanapun, di banding dirinya, Kristal lebih cocok bersama laki-laki tampan seperti Kai, merrka terlihat saling mengisi satu sama lain. Bagi Kyungsoo. mungkin Kai hanya sedang berada pada masa jenuh hingga menyukai dirinya sebagai pelarian, nantinya Kai akan menyesal jika harus melepaskan Kristal.

"Sunbae, kita harus kembali." Kyungsoo mengulang memanggil Kai karena tidak mendapat respon dari lelaki itu.

Sejujurnya, Kai mendengar Kyungsoo, namun ia masih harus menenangkan hatinya dari kecewa terhadap penolakan yang Kyungsoo lakukan. Setelah di rasanya cukup, ia mengangkat wajah melihat Kyungsoo. Kai berjalan mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo, ia diam tidak berbicara apapun bahkan saat Kyungsoo bertanya apa yang akan ia lakukan. Saat ia berada tepat di hadapan Kyungsoo, ia menarik Kyungsoo dalam dekapannya, memeluk Kyungsoo erat sekali. Kyungsoo yang terkejut tidak melakukan apapun, dan dalam pikirannya mungkin ini akan menjadi pelukan terkakhir Kai, pelukan perpisahan mereka yang menyedihkan.

Kai melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian bibirnya menyentuh kening Kyungsoo. Kai menempelkan bibirnya lama dan dalam, seakan menyampaikan betapa ia sangat terluka dan kecewa, namun ia menerima apapun keputusan Kyungsoo.

Kai melepas ciumannya, memandang wajah Kyungsoo sebentar lalu berbalik membelakangi Kyungsoo. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit karena harus melihat wajah cantik gadis itu. Kyungsoo tidak pandai berbohong, oleh karena itu Kai menghargai setiap keputusan Kyungsoo. Ia telah menyerah, seperti janjinya pada Sehun sahabatnya.

"Kau kembaliah lebih dulu. Ikuti saja cahaya obor sepanjang setapak ini. Aku masih ingin di sini." Suara Kai berubah menusuk dan dingin, Kyungsoo bahkan tak percaya bahwa Kai bisa menyuruh Kyungsoo kembali sendirian padahal ini sangat gelap. Kyungsoo ingin protes, namun saat ia melihat ke arah punggung kai yang membelakanginya, Kyungsoo tahu bahwa lelaki itu tidak akan sama lagi seperti hari-hari yang lalu.

Kyungsoo memutuskan pergi, meninggalkan Kai, menanggalkan perasaannya. Semuanya berubah, dan Kyungsoo sadar bahwa itu adalah salahnya. Sepanjang jalan menuju camp, air mata Kyungsoo jatuh, ia menangis tersedu-sedu meski sudah mencoba menutup mulutnya. Hatinya sesak, kakinya gemetar. Ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya, ia butuh pelukan sahabat-sahabatnya.

.

Setelah yakin Kyungsoo sudah pergi, Kai berbalik menatap ke arah jalan setapak yang dilalui Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sudah memutuskan, maka Kai akan menerima. Meskipun berat, meskipun susah, ia akan menghargai keputusan Kyungsoo. Kai tahu Kyungsoo adalah gadis berhati baik hingga tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun sehingga memilih menyakiti diri sendiri, namun bagi Kai, Kyungsoo salah. Karena pada saat gadis itu memutuskan untuk tidak menyakiti orang lain, Kyungsoo lupa bahwa ia juga ternyata melukai hati Kai. Kai marah, tapi ia tidak bisa jika harus membenci Kyungsoo. Kai tahu jika Kyungsoo juga tersakiti, maka ia memutuskan untuk menerima rasa sakit yang sama demi Kyungsoo. Kai akan mengikuti seluruh kemauan Kyungsoo. Ia akan terus bersama Kristal. Ia akan terus menyakiti Kyungsoo, juga dirinya sendiri.

.

tbc

.

Note :

Huah. Aku udah pernah bilang kan kalau ini sedikit di ambil dari kisanh nyata. Hahaha.

Chapter depan kayaknya bakal tamat, dan terima kasih untuk semuanya.

Silahkan menikmati maaf jika plot berantakkan. heheh. Typo dimana-mana.

Salam sayang,

Anna.


	6. Chapter 6

Pagi yang aman di kediaman keluarga Do. Mungkin dikarenakan hari masih terlalu pagi. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul enam kurang dua puluh menit. Sang ibu rumah tangga, terlihat sibuk menyiapkan sarapan di dapur untuk ketiga orang lainnya yang masih terlelap indah.

Terdengar senandung pelan dari suara perempuan paruh baya yang bernama Eunji itu, namun senandungnya harus di potong oleh bunyi bangku yang di geser dari arah belakang punggungnya.

"Pagi, bu." Sapa anak bungsunya dengan tidak bertenaga. Eunji terlihat sedikit kaget melihat anak bungsunya yang demi apa sudah siap dengan pakaian sekolah lengkap ranselnya.

"Apa kau bermimpi di kejar-kejar titan hingga bangun sepagi ini, nak?" Tanyanya yang sungguh receh di pendengaran Kyungsoo.

Mengabaikan ibunya yang masih menatapnya tidak percaya, Kyungsoo menempeli pipinya di atas meja makan, matanya lurus melihat ke arah tangga kemudian ia pejamkan. Eunji akhirnya kembali melanjutkan menyiapkan sarapan, ia sedikit khawatir dengan kelakuan anaknya itu, tapi ia akan membiarkan selagi anaknya tidak melakukan hal bodoh. Lagipula, Eunji yakin, dalam waktu dekat anaknya akan segera melakukan sesi curhat dengannya.

Tepat setelah jarum jam menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh, seorang lelaki paruh baya yang telah siap dengan setelan kerja necisnya menghampiri meja makan. Lelaki itu sedikit mengernyit melihat Kyungsoo tertidur di meja makan, ia mengambil duduk di bangku sebagai kepala keluarga.

"Kenapa dia?" Tanya Tuan Do Leetuk sembari membuka lembar koran yang terdapat di atas meja.

"Entah. Dia telah berada di situ sejak satu jam yang lalu." Jawab Eunji sambil menata sarapan di atas meja. Dari arah tangga, anak sulungnya berjalan pelan ke arah mereka.

"Wah, kiamat sudah dekat?" Tanya Ryeowook kemudian duduk di sisi adiknya yang tertidur.

"Bangunkan adikmu itu. Jarang-jarang dia bisa sarapan bersama." Perintah Eunji pada anak sulungnya itu.

Ryeowook yang di suruh pun langsung mengangguk, ia menarik-narik ujung rambut Kyungsoo yang tergerai. Ia bisa melihat kepala Kyungsok yang bergerak terganggu, dan berikutnya suara teriakan terdengar saat Ryeowook dengan sekuat tenaga menarik ujung rambut Kyungsoo.

"Yakkk!!!!" Teriak Kyungsoo tanpa mau merubah posisi kepalanya. Tanpa menolehpun, ia jelas tahu siapa kiranya yang menarik-barik ujung rabutnya itu.

"Sudah. Sudah. Kyungsoo, bangunlah. Kita sarapan." Ucap Tuan Do setelah melipat kertas korannya. Eunji telah duduk berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kau kenapa, dek?" Tanya Ryeowook karena merasa aneh dengan tingkah adiknya itu. Sungguh pagi yang tidak biasa. Biasanya, adiknya itu akan sangat ribut dan ceroboh pada pagi-pagi sebelumnya.

"Lukamu masih sakit, nak?" Tanya Eunji ikut-ikutan khawatir, dan bertambah khawatir saat Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng sembari mengaduk-ngaduk makngkok supnya. Sejujurnya, kemarin saat anaknya pulang dari MT, ia sedikit terkejut melihat telapak tangan Kyungsoo terbalut perban, namum alasan yang anaknya katakan cukup bisa diterima akalnya.

"Kau lagi patah hati yah? Sama siapa? Anaknya Paman Kim itu yah?" Ryeowook bertanya tanpa tahu tempat, dan Kyungsoo ingin sekali menyumpal mulut Ryeowook dangan gumpalan nasi.

"Paman Kim?" Tanya Leetuk penasaran dengan urusan asmara anak-anaknya.

Ryeowook mengangguk semangat, ia menyeringai setan ke arah Kyungsoo, dan kembali menjawab rasa penasaran ayahnya.

"Iya ayah. Anaknya paman Kim Siwon. Kyungsoo kan suka sama si Jongin itu alias Kai." Ryeowook berbaik hati mengenalkan Kai pada ayahnya meskipun sejujurnya ayah mereka sudah mengetahui si Jongin atau Kai itu.

Kyungsoo yang semakin kesal akhirnya segera menandaskan air putihnya, lalu dengan kasar menarik lengan Ryeowook yang baru akan memasukkan sup ke dalam mulutnya.

"Antar aku!!!" Katanya tanpa berniat melonggarkan tarikan di lengan Ryeowook yang harus terseret mengikuti langkah kaki Kyungsoo yang sangat cepat.

"Ya!! ya!! Tas ku ketinggalan!!!" Eunji yang panam langsung saja mengejar Ryeowook dan Kyungsoo, menyerahkan setengah melempar tas ransel milik anak sulungnya itu kemudian kembali ke meja makan.

"Anak-anak itu." Eunji mendesah pelan, kedua anaknya sama sekali tidak bisa tidak melakukan keributan.

"Aku baru tahu Kyungsoo menyukai Jongin." Ujar Leetuk, tidak terlalu masalah dengan hal itu.

"Yah, biarkan mereka menyelesaikan urusan masing-masing. Selagi nilai sekolah mereka baik, aku tidak akan mempermasalahkannya." Jawab Eunji setelah kembali duduk, meskipun sedikit khawatir, ia tidak akan menekan Kyungsoo untuk bercerita. Ia yakin anaknya akan bisa menyelesaikan apapun masalahnya. Toh dia juga bisa mengandalkan sahabat-sahabat anaknya itu.

 **Pelangi**

 **Kim Jongin / Do Kyungsoo**

 **Another Cast (Cast yang muncul hanya untuk kelengkapam cerita)**

 **Happy Reading**

Mobil berhenti di depan pintu gerbang, Kyungsoo keluar dengan cepat, ogah memberi salam perpisahan pada kakak lelakinya yang bermulut ember.

"Adikku!!!" Panggil Ryeowook saat Kyungsoo telah menutup pintu, ia melihat malas ke arah lelaki itu.

"Apa?" Tanyanya kasar.

"Jangan murung. Kau jelek, nanti si Kai itu semakin tidak menyukaimu." Ledekkan Ryeowook jelas membuat Kyungsoo putus urat sabarnya, namun sebelum adiknya itu murka, dengan tawa terbahak, Ryeowook langsung saja meninggalkan adiknya secepat kilat. Kyungsoo mengumpati kakaknya itu, dan membuat ia di pandangi dengan tidak elit oleh siswa lain yang berada di depan gerbang.

Memilih mengabaikan, Kyungsoo berjalan pelan mamsuki halaman sekolah, menuju kelasnya dengan pandangan kusut. Pak Lee selaku penjaga sekolah sempat menyapanya dan memuji ketidak terlambatannya, namun gadis itu hanya tersenyum singkat membuat pak Lee bertanya-tanya ada apa gerangan dengan anak yang selalu ceria itu.

Kyungsoo berjalan sepanjang koridor, dan tiba-tiba lengan seseorang melingkari pundaknya. Dari bau parfumnya, Kyungsoo jelas tahu siapa dia.

"Ryeowook hyung mengantarmu?"

"Ya." Jawabnya malas.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Memangnya aku terlihat ingin mati?" Jawab Kyungsoo sewot.

"Ya tidak sih. Cuma kau terlihat sangat patah hati."

Mengabaikan Sehun, Kyungsoo langsung saja menyingkirkan lengan Sehun yang sedari tadi terasa berat di pundaknya. Lalu meninggalkan Sehun saat ia telah sampai di kelasnya.

"Ya, Kyungsoo, dunia belum berakhir!!" Teriak Sehun sembari melongokan kepalanya ke dalam kelas Kyungsoo yang ramai. Teriakan Sehun jelas di dengar oleh semua orang membuat Kyungsoo semakin kesal.

"Mati saja kau, Oh Sehun." Jawabnya kesal. Sehun tertawa melihat reakasi yang ia inginkan, ia berlalu pergi dengan perasaan sedikit lega. Setidaknya, adik sepupunya itu masih bisa berekpresi seperti itu.

Baru saja Kyungsoo duduk tenang di kursinya, teriakan membahana datang dari pintu masuk. Kyungsoo memutar mata malas, dalam hati menyumpahi paginya yang menyebalkan.

"Kyungiiiiiieee." Baekhyun berteriak ala seriosa membuat suasana kelas hening seketika. Meskipun sudah terbiasa dengan suara melengking Baekhyun, tapi tetap saja itu membuat telinga mereka sakit, termasuk Kyungsoo.

"Aduduh." Baekhyun mengaduh saat Kyungsoo menarik telinganya dari depan pintu hingga ke tempat duduk.

"Baek, aku tidak ingin berteman dengan orang gila." Kyungsoo kembali duduk, mengabaikan Baekhyun yang misuh-misuh mengusap kupingnya yang sangat merah.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau bahkan tidak menghubungiku kemarin." Baekhyun meletakkan tasnya di atas meja. Tidak berniat duduk, ia malah berdiri di sisi Kyungsoo yang duduk.

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan, sedikit menengadah saat menatap Baekhyun yang berdiri di sisinya.

"Kalian semua terlalu berlebihan. Aku baik-baik saja. Sudah ku tinggalkan perasaanku malam itu. Aku akan bersikap biasa padanya." Baekhyun tersenyum memaksa, ia ingat malam di mana Kyungsoo menangis memeluknya setelah berbicara bersama Kai sunbae. Kyungsoo menceritakan padanya tentang keputusannya, dan Baekhyun entah harus bereaksi seperti apa. Ia tidak ingin sahabatnya terluka, tapi setiap keputusan Kyungsoo malam itu pasti akan membawa luka. Malam itu, Baekhyun sempat melihat Kai yang bergabung saat malam api unggun, Kai duduk bersama Kristal, namun Baekhyun tahu, sorot mata lelaki itu sama dengan sorot mata Kyungsoo. Terluka karena saling melukai.

...

Menjadi asing adalah bagian terburuk dari pernah merasa saling mengenal.

Begitu kira-kira yang Kyungsoo rasakan. Tiga bulan berlalu sangat cepat, tapi proses melupakan terasa begitu lambat.

Padahal, entitas pertemuan dengan mantan pujaan hatinya terbilang sangat sedikit, nyaris tidak pernah menurut Kyungsoo. Ia tidak mengira bahwa Kai benar-benar menghindarinya. Setiap kali Kai berkumpul dengan Sehun dan Chanyeol, dan tidak sengaja saat Kyungsoo datang besama Luhan pun Baekhyun, Kai akan selalu pamit pergi, tanpa mau melihat ke arah gadis itu. Mereka tidak lagi saling berbagi senyum atau sapa. Dinding di antara mereka entah mengapa terlihat berdiri sangat kokoh dan menjulang, menyekat perasaan keduanya. Terasa begitu kosong, dan dingin. Kyungsoo sakit hati, tapi itu adalah keputusnnya. Ia hanya tersenyum maklum saat Sehun maupum Chanyeol meminta maaf. Apalagi Sehun, seperti merasa sangat bersalah. Padahal, Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak merasa ada yang salah pada sahabat juga sepupunya itu.

Beda halnya Kyungsoo, beda halnya Kai. Lelaki itu benar-benar memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menatap wajah Kyungsoo, karena sejujurnya, ia takut akan terbawa perasaan dan membuat Kyungsoo terluka karenanya. Kai sangat merindukan gadis itu, ia beberapa kali mencuri pandang saat Kyungsoo sedang berkumpul bersama sahabat-sahabatnya, dan ia bersyukur gadis itu bisa tertawa kembali dan bail-baik saja.

Sehun pernah mengatakan pada Kai untuk tidak memaksa dirinya menjauhi Kyungsoo, tapi Kai balas berkata bahwa keputusannya adalah untuk memenuhi keinginan Kyungsoo. Ia telah berjanji untuk tidak menganggu Kyungsoo lagi, termasuk menjalin pertemanan dengan gadis itu. Sehun tidak setuju dengan itu, tapi keras kepala Kai membuat ia jengah dan merasa bersalah. Ia tidak menyangka,perasaan lelaki itu pada adiknya adalah benar-benar kuat.

Keasingan itu pada akhirnya berjalan mengalir, membekukan perasaan Kai maupun Kyungsoo. Hingga waktu berlalu sangat banyak, Kyungsoo telah duduk di tahun keduanya sedang Kai sibuk menjelang ujian akhir. Bahkan hingga detik itu, keduanya sama sekali tidak saling bertegur sapa, mengumbar beberapa gosip di kalangan siswa, dari tingkat satu hingga tingkat tiga, karena gosip bahwa Kai tidak lagi seorang playboy dan hanya setia pada kekasih awalnya Kristal, dan cinta tak terbalas Kyungsoo. Semuanya memiliki presepsi sendiri antara hubungan keduanya, tapi semuanya tidak bisa mengelak, bahwa ada perasaan kuat yang jelas dari bahasa tubuh keduanya saat Kai dan Kyungsoo tidak sengaja terpaksa melewati garis waktu yang sama. Seperti hari ini, saat Kyungsoo baru saja keluar dari ruangan Choi saem karena ia terpilih sebagai wakil sekolah dalam lomba Sains dua bulan lagi. Setelah berpamitan pada guru tampan mantan tempat sampahnya dulu, ia keluar ruangan sembari mengecek ponselnya. Baekhyun mengiriminya pesan bahwa mereka menungguinya di kantin. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyungsoo berjalan pelan sembari memainkan ponselnya menuju kantin. Ketika ia telah memasuki area kantin, tiba-tiba kantin yang tadinya sangat ribut menjadi hening seketika, Kyungsoo bisa melihat Baekhyun melambaikan tangan, ia berjalan menuju tempat Baekhyun, ia bisa melihat dua meja yang di dempetkan, telah terisi Tao, Baekhyun, dan Luhan. Di depan mereka sudah ada Chanyeol dan Sehun yang melempar senyum ke arahnya. Kyungsoo merasa tidak enak, suasana hening ini masih menganggunya, dan ketika ia hanya berjarak dua meter dari tempat Baekhyun, senyum aneh Baekhyun memperjelas jawabannya. Mendengus, Kyungsoo berbalik, dan terkejut sedikit saat matanya jatuh pada seorang lelaki yang berjarak tiga langkah dari tempatnya berdiri. Kyungsoo memaki sahabat-sahabatnya dalam hati, ini jelas mereka telah mengaturnya, dengan dalih tidak boleh saling dendam dalam persahabatan.

mengabaikan bisik-bisik yang mulai terdengar, Kyungsoo membungkuk sopan ke arah lelaki yang berdiri diam di hadapannya yang tiada lain adalah Kai, dan setelahnya ia melangkah melewati Kai namun langkahmya terhenti saat lengannya di cekal oleh Kai. Kyungsoo terkejut, tatapannya jatuh pada lengannya yang di tahan Kai, ingin melihat wajah lelaki itu, tapi urung.

"Bukanya kau ingin makan?" Tanya Kai tanpa melepas genggaman tangannya pada lengan Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu menatap ke arah Kyungsoo yang menunduk dalam hati berharap gadis itu mau balas menatapnya. Sejujurnya, ia tidak tahu akan bertemu Kyungsoo saat ini, namun ia mengerti bahwa ini adalah rencana dari sahabat-sahabatnya yang duduk dengan wajah tegang di sana.

"Aku tidak begitu lapar. Lagipula aku masih memiliki hal lain yang ingin ku kerjakan. Permisi, Sunbae." Ucap Kyungsoo sopan tanpa mau melihat ke arah Kai. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah sisi lain kantin, banyak orang yang menatap penuh minat ke arah mereka. Gosip yang menyebar bagai virus selama setahun belakangan ini telah merambat hingga ke junior yang baru masuk. Kai dan Kyungsoo, kisah cinta yang tidak berhasil. Cinta diam-diam. Tidak saling memiliki. Cantik dan tampan, harusnya keduanya bisa saling melengkapi. Tapi, ada penghalang lain. Kekasih Kai. Yang entah mengapa terlihat tenang-tenang saja dengan gosip-gosip itu.

Mendengus lelah, Kai meletakkan kedua tangannya di sisi pundak gadis itu, yang membuat Kyungsoo menengadah wajah menatap Kai. Senyum lelaki itu, merambat sejuk ke dalam hati Kyungsoo, namun Ia tidak bisa untuk membalas senyum itu. Kai memutar badan ke balik punggung Kyungsoo, mendorong pelan gadis itu menuju tempat dimana teman-teman mereka menunggu dengan tegang. Tepat setelah Kyungsoo duduk sisi Sehun, Kai mendudukkan dirinya di sisi Kyungsoo.

"Aku lelah, Kyungsoo." Ucap Kai cukup terdengar oleh orang-orang di sana.

Kyungsoo diam karena tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Nada suara Kai saat mengatakan itu, membuat dada Kyungsoo berdenyut sakit, rindu dan egonya saling berperang di sana.

Luhan yang tidak tahan dengan suasana canggung itu akhirnya membuka percakapan.

"Ayo. Mau pesan apa? Aku sudah sangat lapar."

Sehun bersyukur, kekasihnya Luhan bisa cepat merubah suasana di bantu Tao dan Baekhyun. Meski Kyungsoo tidak seceria biasanya, namum sudah cukup melihat gadis itu dapat mengimbangi percakapan mereka. Karena biar bagaimanapun, hari ini adalah untuk pertama kalinya Kai dan Kyungsoo bisa duduk satu meja dalam kurun waktu satu tahun.

"Ujian akhir semakin dekat. Maaf ya Baek, kita tidak akan banyak bersama." Chanyeol mengusap bekas saus di ujung bibir Baekhyun membuat Kai dan Kyungsoo mendecih bersamaan. Semuanya menatap ke arah mereka dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Apa?!" Tanya Kai dan Kyungsoo bersamaan. Suara keduanya yang cukup sinis dan besar membuat seisi kantin kembali menengok penasaran.

Tao dan Baekhyum tertawa terbahak dan Luhan manahan tawanya. Sedang Chanyeol dan Sehun menatap dengan senyum maklum.

"Kalian berdua sangat lucu." Chanyeol berkata kemudian dan langsung mendaoat pelototan dari Kyungsoo.

"Yang lucu itu Kyungsoo, Yeol. Kalau aku mana bisa jadi lucu." Ujar Kai datar.

"Yak, kau kira aku badut?" Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan tatapan jengkel, meskipun mereka tidak saling bicara, namun mendengar Kai meledeknya Kyungsoo kesal juga.

Kai menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. Dimata Kai, wajah Kyungsoo sangat cantik dan membuat gemas, alisnya yang bertaut lucu membuat ia ingin menjentikkan jarinya di dahi gadis itu namun urung. Mendesah pelan, Kai mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah Kyungsoo.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, Kyungsoo." Ujar Kai pada akhirnya. Ia kembali sibuk memakan makanannya.

"Wajah bagaimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo polos tidak mengerti. Ia masih menatap Kai, sejujurnya, memotret wajah Kai banyak-banyak di ingatannya.

Kai yang mendengar pertanyaan polos Kyungsoo merasa ingin menjahili gadis itu. Kalau dia pikir-pikir, ini kali pertama nada suara Kyungsoo tidak begitu kaku padanya.

"Kau mau tahu wajah seperti apa yang kau tampilkan sekarang?" Tanya Kai serius, dan anggukan Kyungsoo tak kalah serius membalasnya. Kelima temannya hanya menggelengkan kepala dengan kepolosan Kyungsoo, namun mereka bersyukur Kyungsoo dan Kai tidak begitu kaku saat ini.

"Kau yakin ingin tahu?" Tanya Kai lagi. Kyungsoo sedikit kesal dibuatnya. Ia hanya mengangguk.

Kai mendekat posisi duduknya ke arah Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo terkejut dengan pergerakan Kai itu, namun bisikan di telinganya membuatnya ingin menendang kaki sunbaemya itu tanpa belas kasih.

"Wajahmu sekarang menampilkan ekspresi minta di cium." Ujar Kai ringan.

Kai tersenyum puas melihat reaksi Kyungsoo yang diam membeku, menggeser kembali posisinya menjauhi Kyungsoo, dan kemudian terdengar tawa membahana berasal dari teman-temannya. Karena meski berbisik, mereka masih bisa mendengar kalimat Kai barusan.

"Kkkhh. Kyungsoo, wajahmu." Baekhyun masih tertawa maelihat wajah Kyungsoo yang merah padam, delikan Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun memaksakan tawanya berhenti.

"Ehem." Kyungsoo berdehem, mengusir rasa gugupmya. Ini tidak benar. Tidak boleh. Pikirnya.

"Jangan tertawa, Sehun!!"

"Kau boleh juga, Kai." Kai menerima hifive Sehun. Kyungsoo kesal sendiri dengan Sehun. Dulu saja dia begitu melarang Kyungsoo dekat-dekat Kai. Sehun sialan emang. Maki Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Sudah. Sudah," Tao menengahi, ia menatap penuh minat ke arah tiga lelaki di hadapannya, "Btw, kalian bertiga akan lanjut di mana nantinya?" Lanjut Tao. Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Kyungsoo mendengar penuh minat. Baekhyun dan Luhan sudah tahu jelas kemana kekasih mereka akan melanjutkan namum keduanya penasaran dengan yang lain.

"Aku Universitas K. Bisnis. Siapa lagi yang akan meneruskan ayahku?" Jawab Chanyeol acuh. Ia melihat Sehun.

"Aku juga Universitas K. Kedokteran mungkin. Yeon Seok hyung sudah cukup untuk melindungi perusahaan. Kau, Kai? Suho hyung bilang kau akan ke Jepang?" Pertanyaan Sehun membuat mereka semua penasaran tidak terkecuali Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu sangat terkejut mendapat informasi itu, ia melirik sekilas ke arah Kai dan menemukan Kai juga menatap ke arahnya, namum Kai yang lebih dulu memutus kontak mata itu.

"Ya. Aku akan ke Jepang. Melanjutkan sekolah di sana dan mungkin akan menetap selamamya." Kai menutup kalimatnya dengan mengedikan bahu acuh.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"Ya kurasa. Aku hanya perlu suasana baru. Masa SMA rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan bagiku. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan tapi aku ditinggalkan, aku dipaksa melupakan. Aku pergi kemanapun, tidak akan ada yang menahanku di sini. Lagipula, di Jepang ada kakek dan nenek dari Ibuku. Mereka tidak akan keberatan jika aku tinggal di sana." Tutup Kai dengan sedikit helaan napas.

Semuanya diam, tidak ada yang membalas perkataan Kai. Semuanya tahu, maksud dari perkataan Kai di tujukan kepada seseorang di antara mereka.

Kyungsoo merasa hatinya sesak mendengar perkataan Kai, ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika lelaki itu pergi menghilang dari teritorialnya. Selama ini, Kyungsoo tidak masalah jika tidak saling bertegur sapa dengan lelaki itu, karena ia masih bisa menemukan lelaki itu berlalu lalang di sekitarnya. Tapi membayangkan jika Kai akan pergi, Kyungsoo bahkan belum menyiapkan hatinya untuk kehilangan lebih banyak.

Bunyi ponsel merusak hening diantara mereka, kantin mulai sepi, hanya terlihat beberapa orang saja yang tinggal. Kyungsoo mengambil ponselnya yang berdering, melihat ID yang tertera nama Choi Saem. Ah, Kyungsoo jadi ingat ia harus kembali ke ruangan guru itu untuk mengambil materi belajar.

Dengan menahan sesak di dada, setidaknya ia akan terlihat natural jika pergi sekarang.

"Choi saem menelponku," Ujar Kyungsoo sembari memperlihatkan layar ponselnya,"Aku harus pergi. Baek, Lu, Tao, Kita bertemu di kelas." Setelah mendapat anggukan dari ketiga sahabatnya Kyungsoo menggeser bangku, berjalan pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya termasuk Kai yang melihatnya dengan pandangan yang penuh rasa rindu, sakit, dan kerelaan. Apakah Kai benar-benar telah menyerah? Pertanyaan itu berputar di kepala Baekhyun, Sehun, dan teman-temannya.

"Kyungsoo," Panggil Kai lembut, Kyungsoo berhenti, kembali berbalik, Kai bisa melihat mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca.

"Semoga sukses lombanya." Ucap Kai sembari tersenyum, yang di balas Kyungsoo dengan anggukan dan kalimat terima kasih yang terdengar pelan. Kai masih mengikuti pergerakan Kyungsoo sampai gadis itu menghilang dari pandangan.

"Dia menangis." Baekhyun berkata pelan.

"Aku tahu selama ini dia ceria, tapi itu bukan dirinya." Luhan mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Tao.

"Kau tidak ingin mengatakan padanya?" Tanya Sehun pada Kai.

"Mengatakan apa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Kristal dan Kai berakhir pada malam itu." Jawab Sehun, yang diberikan tatapan tidak mengerti dari Baekhyun.

"MT tahun lalu, Baek. Saat insiden Yoona dan Kyungsoo." Chanyeol menjelaskan membuat Baekhyun, Luhan dan Tao menatap Kai tidak percaya.

"Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku?!" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit keras.

"Untuk apa? Tidak akan ada yang berubah. Aku dan dia sudah berakhir saat itu. Kyungsoo memilih jalan ini, aku tidak akan memaksanya." Kai menjawab dengan pelan.

"Tapi tetap saja, setidaknya kalian berdua tidak harus berpura-pura seperti ini. Selama ini." Baekhyun berteriak sedikit frustasi.

"Aku menghormati keputusannya. Aku menghormati Kyungsoo yang berusaha menjaga perasaan orang lain. Aku menganggap itu hukuman karena telah menyakiti hatinya selama ini." Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan, tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Kai. Padahal, bisa saja ia mengatakan pada Kyungsoo bahwa ia telah berakhir dengan Kristal dam mereka akan bisa bersama. Tapi, sesungguhnya bagi Kai, ia menjaga Kyungsoo dari omongan miring orang lain, yang mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo adalah perusak hubungannya dengan Kristal. Ah, Kristal, ia bersyukur memiliki sahabat seperti gadis itu, bahkan gadis itu yang membungkam mulut-mulut orang lain yang mengatai Kyungsoonya.

"Tapi, Sunbae, bagaimana bisa kau berakhir dengan Kristal sunbae?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.

Kai menatap ketiga sahabat Kyungsoo itu bergantian, berdehem pelan, memutar ingatan ke masa satu tahun yang lalu.

 _Kai menatap kepergian Kyungsoo dengan perasaan marah dan sedih, marah pada dirinya karena sedikit bersikap kasar pada gadis itu, sedih karena telah membuat gadis itu menangis. Dalam diam, ia mengikuti Kyungsoo yang berjalan dengan bahu bergetar di depannya. Ingin sekali Kai memeluk Kyungsoo, melindungi gadis itu dari malam yang menakutkan ini, tapi ia telah berjanji pada diri sediri untuk menghormati keputusan Kyungsoo yang memilih untuk tidak meneruskan jalan cinta mereka._

 _Kai masih mengikuti gadis itu diam-diam, bahkan saat gadis itu masuk ke dalam tendanya, lalu menangis memeluk Baekhyun, Kai berdiri diluar tenda, menahan rasa sakit dihatinya karena suara tangisan Kyungsoo._

 _Hingga tepukan di bahu membuat Kai menengok kebelakang, di sana telah berdiri Kristal dengan senyum menenangkan._

 _Kai berjalan pelan dengan Kristal mengikuti di sisinya, mereka sedikit menjauh dari area camp, ke arah taman mini yang terletak di bagian utara. Suasana sedikit gelap, dan sunyi._

 _Kristal berdiri berhadapan dengan Kai, kemudian melangkah kedepan, lalu memeluk lelaki itu erat._

 _"Sudah waktunya berhenti, Kai-ya." Ujar Kristal pelan. Ia menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala lelaki itu._

 _"Maafkan aku. Kris." Balas Kai._

 _"Tidak perlu. Tidak ada yang salah. Bukankah kita berjanji untuk berhenti jika telah menemukan orang lain yang benar-bemar mencuri hati? Kau telah menemukannya. Sudah waktunya untuk jujur padanya."_

 _Kai diam, tidak membalas perkataan Kristal. Ia mengingat kembali janjinya dengan sahabatnya itu. Janji saat keduanya memutuskan untuk berpacaran, yaitu akan melepaskan saat salah satu dari mereka yang telah lebih dulu jatuh cinta. Kai yang pada saat itu tidak percaya cinta hanya mengiyakan, dan Kristal yang terlalu malas untuk meladeni lelaki yang ingin menjadikannya kekasih karena merasa tidak ada yang membuatnya tertarik. Mereka memutuskan menjalin hubungan meski tanpa perasaan, namun meski begitu mereka tetap berlaku seperti pasangan kekasih. Yang saling memanggil dengan sebutan sayang, ataupun jalan bergandengan. Hanya itu hubungan di antara mereka. Tidak lebih. Hanya melindungi, sebagai sahabat sedari kecil._

 _"Mulai hari ini aku akan melajang." Ujar Kristal dengan senyum jenaka, ia telah melepas pelukannya pada Kai._

 _"Kau yakin dengan ini?" Tanya Kai lagi yang di balas angguk mantap oleh Kristal._

 _"Aku tidak ingin melihat wajah sahabatku semakin jelek karena galau. Lagipula, Kyungsoo, gadis manis itu, aku tidak ingin menyakitinya, Kai." Kai tersenyum sembari membawa sahabatnya dalam pelukan penuh terima kasih._

 _"Lagipula aku rasa aku tidak akan menjomblo terlalu lama." Kata Kristal ketika mereka telah berjalan kembali ke areal camp._

 _"Kenapa? Kau menemukan seseorang?"_

 _"Kang MinHyuk, dia terus-terusan menerorku." Ujar Kristal sedikit sebal._

 _"Kang Minhyuk_ _trainee baru di agensimu?" Tanya Kai heboh. Ia pernah melihat rupa Kang Minhyuk itu saat memjemput Kristal di agensi milik ayahnya. Mereka terlibat adu mulut tikus dan kucing seperti anak kecil._

 _"Ku doakan Minhyuk berhasil." Kristal mendelik ke arah Kai namun keduanya kembali tertawa. Dan sebelum berpisah memuju tenda masing-masing, Kristal berkata,_

 _"Pastikan kau mendapatkan kembali dia, Kai-ya." Kai tersenyum, tidak mengangguk. Ia berlalu menuju tenda panitia, menghiraukan tatapan prihatin dari hyungnya dan teman-temannya._

 _"Aku hanya akan membuat ia terlihat salah jika mengatakan telah berakhir denganmu, Kris. Aku tidak mau melihat ia di pandang rendah oleh orang lain. Kyungsoo tidak cocok di gosipkan dengan gosip murahan seperti itu." Batin Kai_ _dengan luka di hatinya. Semuanya terlanjur, semuanya telah salah._

Baekhyun, Tao, dan Luhan menganga mendengar penuturan Kai. Selama ini, Kai menyembunyikan statusnya hanya karena tidak ingin orang lain berkata buruk soal Kyungsoo. Jika kabar berakhirnya hubungan Kristal dan Kai, otomatis orang yang di salahkan adalah Kyungsoo. Yoona gadis sialan itu telah menyebar gosip murahan meski gosip itu berakhir dengan cepat karena pengaruh Kristal dan teman-temannya.

Selama ini, mereka kira Kai telah menyerah, namun rupanya cintanya terlalu kuat untuk itu.

Ini salah. Sangat salah. Baekhyun tidak habis pikir dengan dua orang itu. Memijat kepalanya yang pening, Baekhyun bergumam, "Apakah kita benar-benar anak SMA?"

Tao dan Luhan memutar mata malas, Baekhyun terkadang atau memang dari dulu sudah sangat alay.

.

TBC

.

Note:

Hai, aku kambek dengan FF yang lama tidak tersentuh ini. Apakah FF ini masih ada peminatnya? Uh, ff ni sangat banyak sarang laba laba. :( Mian.

yaudah, selamat membaca. semoga suka

dan janji chapter depan bakal end. dan jila banyak yang respon, bakal aku post besok pagi atau besok sore. hew hew.

oke oke. abaikan bacotan tidak berguna ini.

warning!!!! Typo epriwer!!!

seeyouagain

salam sayang,

anna

mwah.


	7. Chapter 7

Hari berlalu, tahun berganti, perubahan adalah sesuatu yang pasti. Tapi, bagi sebagian orang, ada hal-hal yang masih akan tetap sama, seperti sebagaimana awalnya. Tidak tergerus waktu, tidak pudar oleh apapun. Sekalipun pernah di paksa agar hilang, sesuatu yang kuat itu akan terus ada, sebab kau menjaganya. Sebab kau masih mengenang indahnya. Sesuatu itu adalah sebuah perasaan. Yang mampu menyakitkan juga membahagiakan dalam satu garis waktu yang sama. Sebuah perasaan yang membuatmu bertahan meski waktu berlalu dengan dia tiada lagi ada dalam teritorialmu. Suatu perasaan mengikat, yang entah kapan akan melonggar lalu hilang, terbang. Suatu perasaan yang selama ini hidup bersama wanita itu. Dimanapun, kemanapun ia pergi. Perasaan itu masih bersamanya, menyimpan rindu, yang dia bahkan tidak bisa menebak, apakah seseorang itu masih memiliki hal sama sepertinya. Perasaan itu bernama cinta. Cinta seorang Kyungsoo kepada Kim Jongin.

 **Pelangi**

 **Kim Jongin / Do Kyungsoo**

 **(Another cast hanya untuk keperluan pendukung. Maaf jika tidak sesuai keinginan masing-masing :) )**

 **Happy Reading.**

 **Ending**

VW Eos berwarna hitam metalik telah berhasil terparkir di area parkir salah satu sekolah menemgah atas ternama di Korea. Dari dalam mobil, keluarlah seorang wanita dewasa yang terlihat begitu cantik, anggun, dan menawan. Wanita itu mengenakan dress semiformal tanpa lengan dan panjangnya selutut, berwarna biru pastel yang lembut, juga di bagian bawah leher mencapai dada di lapisi brukat halus transparan, bagian punggung gaun tersebut sedikit terbelah, memperlihatkan sebagian punggung mulus wanita tersebut.

Setelah mengambil tas tangannya, wanita tersebut meninggalkan parkiran, mengambil ponsel, sembari berjalan, ia menghubungi salah seorang temannya.

Kyungsoo, wanita itu berhenti sebelum memasuki areal sekolah lebih dalam, beberapa teman menyapanya yang dibalas sopan oleh wanita itu. Jika ditanya apa yang dilakukannya saat ini, maka jawabannya adalah ia akan menghadiri acara reuni yang di adakan besar-besaran oleh sekolahnya dulu.

"Halo, Baek, kau di mana? Aku baru sampai." Ujarnya begitu seorang dibalik telpon menyambutnya.

 _"Aku di jalan Kyung, kau masuklah lebih dulu. Kita bertemu di Aula. Dan sepertinya Luhan sudah berada disana. Carilah dia."_ Jawab Baekhyun, yang mana adalah seseorang yang memaksa Kyungsoo untuk datang. Jika bukan karena Baekhyun dan Tao yang merengek memintanya hadir, Kyungsoo lebih menyukai untuk tidur berhubung ia baru saja tiba di Korea pagi tadi.

Setelah mematikan sambungan telepon, dengan sedikit umpatan yang ia layangkan pada Baekhyun karena terlambat, Kyungsoo memilih melangkahkan kakinya masuk lebih dalam. Segala kenangan masa-masa dulu terbayang di ingatan. Seperti memutar film pendek, Kyungsoo tersenyum mengenang.

Mengambil langkah ke koridor sebelah kiri, Kyungsoo memilih memutar selagi menunggu Baekhyun. Aula terletak di bagian kanan paling dalam sekolah bersebelahan dengan gedung olahraga indoor, dan rupanya telah banyak perbaikan di tempat ini. Melewati ruang guru, Kyungsoo teringat guru Bahasa Inggrisnya dulu, yang sering sekali ia jadikan tempat sampan. Ia berharao bisa bertemu guru itu malam ini. Berjalan lurus, melewati koridor kelas, berbelok ke arah kanan, melewati ruangan musik, Kyungsoo teringat dulu ia sering berlatih di tempat itu bersama Baekhyun dan Luhan, daripada berlatih, mereka lebih suka menjadikan ruangan itu sebagai tempat karaokean gratis. Berjalan lagi, dengan ditemani cahaya yang berasal dari lampu koridor yang redup, dari jauh Kyungsoo bisa kendengar suatu berisik yang pasti berasal dari Aula, mungkin acara sebentar lagi dimulai. Tidak berniat mempercepat langkah, Kyungsoo melewati kelasnya dulu, langkahnya terhenti. membalik badan, matanya jauh ke tengah lapangan basket yang rupanya masih sama. Kini, ingatannya merefleksikan bayang-bayang seorang gadis yang duduk diam memandang penuh binar ke arah sekumpulan anak lelaki yang bermain futsal. Kyungsoo tersenyum, mengenang dirinya dulu, juga seseorang yang hingga kini tersimpan rapat dalam hati.

Menggeleng pelan, Kyungsoo kembali melangkah, melewati kelas-kelas tanpa penerangan, namun, pikirannya melayang pada penggalan-penggalan cerita yang Baekhyun katakan tentang lelaki itu, tentang Kim Jongin, tentang Kai.

Kai, dalam ingatan, terakhir kali Kyungsoo bertemu dengan lelaki itu adalah saat makan siang bersama di kantin, tujuh tahun lalu, saat ia kelas dua. Entah jalan seperti apa yang mereka ambil, hingga tidak pernah sekalipun mereka dipertemukan. Kyungsoo terlalu sibuk dengan persiapan lomba, sedang Kai disibukkan oleh ujian akhir.

Bahkan, kalimat terakhir yang ia dengar dari mulut Kai adalah saat mengatakan padanya agar lomba yang Kyungsoo ikuti berjalan baik. Setelahnya, tidak lagi ada percakapan, dan Kyungsoo selama ini hanya bisa mengingat-ngingat jenis suara Kai, semampu yang ia bisa.

Dari Baekhyun, Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Kai menetap di Jepang namun kembali ke Korea sejak dua tahun lalu. Ia bekerja di cabang perusahaan milik ayahnya, sebagai direktur utama dan sebentar lagi akan menjadi presiden direktur. Dan juga, Kai memiliki studio tari yang dikelolanya, dan menjadi koreografer disana. Kyungsoo tahu, semasa sekolah, Kai sering berlatih dance bersama Sehun dan memiliki klub sendiri. Namun, Kyungsoo tidak pernah melihat Kai menari karena banyak hal yang terjadi diantara mereka, yang membentuk dinding penghalang. Kyungsoo tersenyum miris.

Kyungsoo masih berjalan pelan, melewati perpustakaan, lalu beberapa kelas yang rupanya ruangan baru, pantas saja rasanya asing. Sebuah pesan masuk di ponsel membuatnya memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan pintas, sebab rupanya Baekhyun telah berada di Aula bersama yang lainnya.

Kyungsoo menyebrangi lapangan, ingatannya jatuh pada potongan waktu yang menampilkan saat hari kelulusan Kai dan Sehun. Hari itu, ia datang untuk mengucap selamat pada Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Kai jika bisa. Namun, pada hari itu, Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatap dari jauh, sembari menahan air mata. Di lapangan ini, Kyungsoo melihat Kai memeluk erat Kristal, dengan senyum sumringah yang tulus dan penuh perasaan. Kyungsoo sadar, hari itu adalah hari terakhirnya merekam wajah Kai untuk ia jadikan sebagai kenangan.

Kyungsoo baru akan mengambil arah koridor kanan, sebelum suara musik ballad sayup-sayup terdengar di pendengaran. Ia melihat ke kanan dan kiri tapi seluruh ruangan terlihat gelap, langkah kakinya mengikuti ke arah sumber suara dan ia berhenti tepat di depan pintu ruangan dengan plang 'Klub Dance'menggantung diatasnya.

Tiba-tiba, Kyungsoo merasa gemetar, dan berdebar entah karena apa. Dengan perlahan, ia memutar gagang pintu, ruangan terbuka, gelap, hanya sinar yang berasal dari celah kecil pintu yang terbuka sedikit menerangi penglihatan.

Musik semakin terdengar jelas, Kyungsoo ingat lagu ini adalah lagu dari salah satu boygruop nasional Korea, kalau tidak salah Judulnya Baby Don't Cry.

Kyungsoo tidak sadar saat dirinya telah masuk kedalam ruangan dan menutup pintu, ruangan menjadi semakin gelap namun setelah retinanya terbiasa, ia bisa melihat jika ada seseorang yang sedang menari di tengah ruangan.

Seorang lelaki berperawakan dewasa, terlihat dari otot bisepnya yang menonjol juga otot perutnya yang tercetak jelas dibalik kaus hitamnya yang basah oleh keringat.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan pada area wajah, dan seketika tubuhnya membatu. Dadanya bergemuruh, kakinya terasa bergetar. Kyungsoo mengedip mata tiga kali. Tidak mungkin dia salah. Meskipun lelaki itu menutup matanya dengan kain hitam, Kyungsoo jelas hapal garis wajah itu. Satu-satunya yang berubah mungkin tulang rahangnya yang lebih tegas.

 _"Aku harus segera pergi sebelum dia menyadari keberadaanku."_ Batin Kyungsoo.

Namun, meskipun otaknya memerintah untuk segera angkat kaki dari ruangan tersebut, entah mengapa langkah kaki membawanya ke sudut ruangan, ke arah sofa panjang dan duduk di atasnya.

Memaki dalam hati jalan kerja otaknya, Kyungsoo pada akhirnya memilih diam mengamati. Berpikir jika ia akan pergi sedikit lagi, sepertinya lagu ini masih cukup lama.

Lelaki di hadapan masih menari, kadang gerakannya ringan dan lembut, namum kadang sangat kuat dan bertenaga. Hanya satu yang bisa Kyungsoo simpulkan, lelaki dihadapan menari menyampaikan peraasaan.

Kyungsoo si penonton gelap hanya bisa terpaku, terpesona lagi dan lagi, pada seseorang yang selama ini ia rindukan, yang ia simpan dalam-dalam. Membuatnya lupa untuk segera pergi.

Beda halnya dengan Kyungsoo yang masih duduk terpaku, lelaki penari sejujurnya tahu jika ada orang yang membuka pintu, namun ia mengabaikan karena pintu kembali tertutup. Namun, rupanya ia salah memgira jika orang tersebut akan pergi, karena saat ini ia merasa tengah diperhatikan, dan itu membuatnya terganggu.

Menghentikan gerakan, membuka ikatan penutup mata, lelaki itu berbalik menatap ke arah sudut ruangan. Ia tidak bisa melihat jelas siapa kiranya yang duduk di sana, dan dengan tegas ia bertanya,

"Siapa di sana?" Suaranya terdengar tajam, tidak tumpang meski lagu masih terdengar.

Kyungsoo yang baru saja tersadar dari keterpanaannya panik bukan main saat suara lelaki itu merasuki telinganya.

"Siapa itu?" Tanya suara itu lagi.

Kyungsoo sangat ingin pergi dan berlari jauh kalau bisa, tapi entah mengapa kakinya seperti tidak mau di ajak kompromi, membuatnya terpaku, tidak bisa lari.

Si penari yang kesal karena tidak mendapat jawaban akhirnya memilih berjalan ke arah pemutar audio lalu mematikannya. Kemudian ia berjalan lebih jauh ke arah dinding menekan saklar lampu.

Matanya sedikit menyipit akibat penerangan yang tiba-tiba, setelah dirasanya terbiasa, ia berbalik badan guna mencari tahu siapa kiranya yang menganggu kegiatannya.

Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia saat matanya bersibobrok langsung ke dalam mata si penganggu yang duduk diam di atas sofa.

"Kyu-Kyungsoo?" Bahkan ia tergagap memanggil nama itu. Ada getar lain setslah sekian lama tidak menyebut penggalan nama itu.

Kyungsoo yang mana juga kini terkejut pada akhirnya hanya tersenyum, melambaikan tangannya menyapa.

"Hai, Kai sunbae."

Diam. Kyungsoo diam. Matanya masih saling menatap ke arah Kai yang masih berdiri ditempatnya. Kyungsoo bisa melihat binar terkejut di mata Kai yang berganti redup entah kenapa. Lelaki itu berdehem pelan. Lalu mengambil handuk kecil untuk menyeka keringat. Kyungsoo masih menatap gerakan Kai yang terlihat seksi dimatanya. Kyungsoo memaki diri sendiri dalam hati. Bukan waktunya untuk berdelusi. Batinnya.

Kai berjalan pelan ke arah Kyungsoo lalu duduk di sisinya. Dalam hati menghitung sudah tahun keberapa mereka tidak saling bertatap wajah.

"Sudah lama, ya." Kata Kai memutus hening. Ia bersandar ke sandaran sofa, sedikit terkejut melihat punggung Kyungsoo yang tidak tertutup sebagian.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, tidak berniat melihat ke arah Kai. Terlalu sibuk menetralkan kerja jantungnya yang tiba-tiba menggila. Padahal ia telah yakin akan menjadi biasa namum debar di dadanya tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama.

"Kau datang." Itu pernyataan. Retoris.

"Ya," Jawab Kyungsoo, dengan ragu ia memutar badannya ke arah kanan memberanikan diri melihat Kai yang masih duduk bersandar, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, sunbae?" Tanya Kyungsoo kemudian.

Kai diam, hendak menjawab namun kalimatnya tertelan. Ia memilih menilik wajah cantik di hadapannya. Kyungsoo, gadis itu terlihat lebih dewasa namum tidak meninggalkan kesan anak-anak. Rambutnya di cat coklat muda dengan poni tipis menutup dahi, rambut panjang bergelombannya di ikat menyamping ke arah dada sebelah kiri. Kyungsoo di mata Kai sangat indah, sangat menawan, membuatnya ingin menyentuh pipi yang terbalut makeup tipis itu namun ditahannya mati-matian.

"Sunbae?" Panggilan Kyungsoo menyadarkannya kembali. Ia berdehem kemudian menjawab.

"Ah, aku melatih koreo di sekolah ini. Hanya setiap Jumat dan Sabtu. Karena malam ini di adakan reuni, makanya aku berlatih hingga sekarang. Sekalian nanti numpang mandi di sini lalu hanya akan mampir sebentar menyapa teman lama di Aula nanti."

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti, kembali membelakangi Kai, ia baru tahu jika Kai menjadi pelatih di sekolah mereka. Baekhyun tidak pernah mengatakan itu. Lagipula, sebenarnya, Kyungsoo yang menolak jika Baekhyun ingin bercerita memberikan informasi pada Kyungsoo.

Suasana kembali hening. Kyungsoo bingung ingin berkata apa, ia terlalu sibuk memaki hatinya yang meneriakkan rindu pada sosok di sampingnya. Ingin sekali ia memeluk, tapi tidak memiliki keberanian untuk itu. Lagi pula, bisa saja Kai telah melupakannya.

Tanpa di sadari Kyungsoo, Kai di sisinya tersenyum melihat ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo yang berubah-ubah, entah apa yang dipikirkan wanita itu. Dan sejujurnya, Kai tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Kyungsoo saat ini. Ia tidak mengira Kyungsoo telah kembali ke Korea karena terakhir yang ia ingat Kyungsoo melanjutkan sekolah di Eropa. Ia bahkan tidak mencari informasi apapun tentang Kyungsoo untuk menghindari hatinya yang berharap akan kehadiran wanita itu dihari-harinya dulu.

Melihat Kyungsoo saat ini, sama halnya melihat wanita itu dimasa lalu. Tidak ada yang berubah. Wajahnya, tingkah lakunya, bahkan perasaan Kai kepadanya, masih sama seperti lalu. Terlalu kuat untuk di gerus, atau dipatahkan. Kai tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa ia hidup dengan menyimpan kerinduan untuk wanita itu selama ini, namun melihat Kyungsoo berada di hadapan, satu yang bisa ia temukan adalah rasa cinta rupanya tidaknya mati seperti apa yang ia harapkan, namun hidup dan tumbuh entah dengan cara kurang ajar seperti apa.

Kai baru saja akan bertanya pada Kyungsoo soal sesuatu yang menganggunya, namun dering ponsel wanita itu menahannya bicara.

"Maaf sunbae, aku harus pergi. Baekhyun mencariku." Ucapnya sembari berdiri, di ikuti oleh Kai yang juga bediri berhadap dengannya. Membungkuk sopan, Kyungsoo memutar badan melangkah menuju pintu, namun sebelum ia benar benar keluar, Kai memanggilnya.

"Kyungsoo," Kyungsoo balik badan, menghadap Kai yang masih berdiri ditempatnya.

"Ya, Sunbae?"

"Kau menikah?" Pertanyaan Kai membuat Kyungsoo terkejut namun reaksi yang bisa ia berikan hanyalah gelengan.

"Kekasih?" Tanya Kai lagi, terkesan tergesa.

"Tidak," Jawabnya, "Kau, sunbae?" Balas tanya Kyungsoo tak kalah cepat.

"Tidak." jawab Kai.

"Menikah?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Tidak." Kyungsoo ingin mendengus namun ia memilih tersenyum dan mengangguk mengerti. Lalu dengan langkah pelan ia keluar ruangan, menutup pintu. Menghilang dari pandangan Kai yang masih terpaku pada senyum Kyungsoo beberapa saat lalu.

Kai masih terpaku hingga suara dering ponsel mengagetkannya. Mengambil ponsel yang terletak di atas sofa, melihat naman Sehun di sana yang mengingatkan dia untuk segera mandi dan bersiap karena rupanya acara akan segera di mulai atau mungkin sudah? Biarlah, toh akan terlihat membosankan jika harus datang tepat waktu. Beberapa perhatian mungkin akan menyenangkan. Pikirnya sembari berjalan menuju satu-satunya kamar mandi yang berada dalam ruangan tersebut.

Lagi pula, ia telah memastikan satu hal, malam ini, tidak akan lagi ia mengulang kehilangan. Wajah sedih Kyungsoo saat hari kelulusan masih terekam jelas di ingatan. Ia akan bersumpah, wajah sedih itu adalah wajah sedih terakhir yang akan Kyungsoo tampilkan.

...

Kai telah siap dengan celana panjang formal hitam berbahan licin yang jatuh lurus menutupi kaki panjanya, juga kemeja lengan panjang berwarna Navy yang ia gulung lengannya hingga siku. Terlihat formal tapi santai, lagipula ia merasa tidak masalah menggunakan pakaian apapun toh dia tetap saja tampan. Kai dan sifat narsisnya yang sesikit kambuh.

Mengambil ransel, mematikan penerangan, lalu keluar ruangan. Setelah memastikan pintu telah terkunci, ia bergegas menuju aula, namun baru saja ia akan melangkah, seseorang yang berdiri menyandar di dinding tidak jauh darinya membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Kyungsoo?" Panggilnya memastikan, meskipun dia yakim wanita yang berdiri menyandar melihat ke arahnya itu adalah Kyungsoo.

"Kau dari tadi menungguku di sini?" Tanya Kai lagi sambil melangkah mendekat ke arah wanita itu.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk lalu mengambil langkah agar bisa lebih dekat dengan lelaki itu.

"Kenapa tidak menunggu di dalam saja?" Tanya Kai lagi saat mereka telah berdiri berhadapan. Ia sejujurnya terkejut mendapati Kyungsoo yang menunggunya.

"Sunbae," Panggil Kyungsoo, ia menatap lurus ke arah mata Kai, lalu mengunci pandangan keduanya.

"Mau memulai semuanya dari awal bersamaku kali ini?"

Hening. Dari wajahnya, Kyungsoo tahu lelaki di hadapanya sangat terkejut. Tapi ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi kali ini. Baekhyun telah mengatakan padanya dua hari yang lalu soal yang terjadi antara Kai dan Kristal beberapa tahun lalu. Setelah mengetahui kebenaran, juga Kai yang belum berpasangan, Kyungsoo tidak bisa untuk berdiam dan menyesali hal-hal dimasa lalunya. Dengan seluruh keberanian, ia bahkan menunggui Kai nyaris setengah jam hanya untuk mengatakan perasaannya.

Melihat Kai yang tidak bereaksi, sedikit membuat Kyungsoo tidak percaya diri. Padahal tadi dia yakin sekali jila keduanya masih memiliki perasaan yang sama, namun tiba-tiba rasa takut menghampiri, bagaimana jika dia telah terlambat.

Memutus tatap, Kyungsoo memundukkan wajah, menyembunyikan rautnya yang kecewa. Menghela napas pelan, Kyungsoo bersuara.

"Maafkan ak-"

Grep.

Kyungsoo bahkan tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena pelukan tiba-tiba dari Kai membuatnya tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Maafkan aku, Kyung." Kai memeluk Kyungsoo erat, sangat erat.

"Maafkan aku yang tidak cukup berani untuk memintamu kembali. Maafkan aku yang harus membuatmu terluka selama ini, maafkan aku, maafkan aku." Ucap Kai berulang-ulang, ia semakin memeluk Kyunsoo erat, seakan takut jika wanita itu akan pergi lalu menghilang.

"Tidak, sunbae." Ucap Kyungsoo serak. Rupanya ia telah menangis dalam pelukan lelaki itu.

"Aku yang yang harusnya meminta maaf. Aku yang membiarkanmu pergi dan menderita karenaku. Maafkan aku." Kyungsoo masih menangis di dada lelaki itu. Kai bisa merasakan basah di dadanya, juga punggung kemejanya yang di gemggam kuat Kyungsoo. Ia tidak masalah jika garmen itu akan kusut nantinya.

"Aku yang tidak cukup dewasa dulu. Seharusnya, jika aku tidak kekanakkan, jika aku tidak pergi ke Jepang, dan cukup berani untuk mencari keberadaanmu setelahnya, kita tidak akan terluka dan menderita selama ini. Aku terlalu takut kau akan menolakku, maafkan aku." Jelas Kai dengan masih memeluk Kyungsoo, kemudian ia melonggarkan pelukan

"Kyungsoo, menikahlah denganku!" Ucap Kai lantang, pandanganya tanpa keragu-raguan. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan, dan tidak akan ia biarkan wanita itu menghilang lagi. Sudah cukup, sudah waktunya berbahagia bersama.

Kyungsoo yang terkejut dengan permintaan Kai hanya bisa melongo, tidak mengira Kai akan langsung meminta hal itu.

Melepas lengan Kai yang masih memerangkapnya, menghapus sisa air mata, kemudian ia bersedekap melihat ke arah Kai.

"Sunbae, kau melamarku?" Tanya Kyungsoo datar.

"Iya. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu lagi. Tidak akan." Jawab Kai tanpa ragu. Kyungsoo sedikit tersipu mendengar jawaban Kai namun ia kembali memasang raut datar.

"Sunbae," Panggilnya dengan suara kesal dibuat-buat, Kai mengernyit melihat ekpresi Kyungsoo yang sepertinya kesal.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanyanya.

"Setidaknya jika ingin melamar, romantislah sedikit. Kau melamar seperti mengajakku ke taman bermain."

Oh Kai mengerti. Ia tersenyum salah tingkah.

"Maafkan aku. Aku bahkan tidak mengira akan bertemu denganmu hari ini. Aku akan melamarmu secara resmi nanti, tapi, ah tunggu-," Kyungsoo mengernyit melihat Kai yang tiba-tiba mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya, lalu ia melihat sebuah kotak berwarna biru tua telah berada di tangan kanan Kai.

Setelah meletakkan tasnya di lantai, Kai kembali menghadao Kyungsoo. Dengan serius ia menatap wajah cantik Kyungsoo, lalu kemudian membuka kotak biru itu.

Kyungsoo tekejut saat melihat sebuah cincin perak sederhana yang berhiaskan berlian kecil berbentuk bulat yang berkilau saat terkena sinar lampu yang redup di atas kepala mereka.

"Aku selalu membawa ini kemanapun," Kyungsoo mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada Kai, "Sejujurnya, cincin ini ingin ku berikan padamu saat hari kelulusanku, tapi aku tidak cukup berani untuk melakukannya, aku melihatmu menangis saat itu, dan itu membuatku merasa tidak pantas untuk memberikan ini padamu. Aku sempat ingin membuangnya, tapi pada akhirnya kotak ini terus berada dalam tas, dan ku bawa kemana-mana. Setidaknya, dia kini menjadi lebih berguna. Yah, semoga masih muat dijarimu." Jongin menutup kalimatnya dengan senyum.

"Kemarikan tanganmu." Perintah Jongin setelah ia mengeluarkan cincin itu dari kotaknya. Namun, karena Kyungsoo tidak juga menyerahkan tangannya, membuat Kai yang mengambil lembut jemari wanita itu.

"Mau menikah denganku?" Tanya Kai lagi, Kyungsoo menatap dalam ke arah mata Kai yang dibalah tatap teduh dari lelaki itu. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo, Kai dengan hati-hati memasangkan cicinn itu ke jemari Kyungsoo dan bersyukur karena cincin tersebut melekat erat di jari Kyungsoo.

Kai membawa kedua tangannya pada sisi tubub Kyungsoo, kembali mempertemukan pandangan keduanya.

"Terima kasih telah kembali. Mulai hari ini, ayo kita mulai semuamya dari awal. Aku akan menebus hari-hari berat yang kau lalui dulu. Dan, Kyungsoo. Aku mencintaimu, seperti dulu, bahkan mungkin menjadi lebih banyak. Mari jangan saling meninggalkan lagi. Oke?"

Kyungsoo tidak menyadari air mata mengalir dari matanya, ia langsung saja memeluk lelaki yang selama ini dirindukannya itu. Menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Kai, Kyungsoo berkata pelan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Mencintaimu. Mencintaimu. Mari kita berakhir hanya dengan saling mencintai satu sama lain."

Kai tersenyum mendengar ucapan wanita yang ada dalam pelukannya itu. Mengecup dalam pucuk kepala Kyungsoo. Mengucap sykur banyak-banyak.

Bahwa setiap luka, setiap rasa sakit, setiap kehilangan, jika memang itu adalah yang di takdirkan, sejauh apapun berpisah, selama apapun tahun yang berlalu, takdir akan selalu membawamu kembali, kepada ia yang memang takdirkan untukmu.

"Kyung." Panggil Kai masih dengan memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Hmm?"

"Apakah acaranya sudah berakhir?"

"Sepertinya belum," Kyungsoo melihat pergelangan tangannya, melihat jam, "Kita baru terlambat 10 menitan. Mau pergi sekarang?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak. Tapi kok aneh yah?" Kai memutar matanya ke sekeliling mereka.

"Maksud sunbae apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo tidak mengerti. Ia melonggarkan pelukan lalu menatap Kai bingung.

"Hanya saja, kenapa di sini banyak orang?"

"Hah?" Kyungsoo yang tidak mengerti kemudian melepas pelukan, lalu matanya mengikut arah pandang Kai yang menuju ke arah lapangan di depan mereka dan seketika matanya membulat horor.

Entah sejak kapan lapangan itu terisi oleh banyak sekali orang, dan Kyungsoo bisa menangkap wajah teman-temannya yang menampilkan raut wajah menaham tawa.

Sialan.

"Oh. Akhirnya kisah cinta mereka berakhir indah." Kyungsoo kenal suara itu, dan benar saja, itu suara dari guru Choi yang memandang mereka dengan senyum lebarnya.

Lalu entah siapa yang memulai, suara tepuk tangan menggema di malam itu, membuat wajah Kyungsoo semakin memerah. Sedang Kai, ia hanya melempar senyum ke arah beberapa orang yang selama ini membantu melewati hari-harinya. Sehun, pun Kristal.

Setelah tepuk tangan itu reda, Kai melirik ke arah Kyungsoo yang masih salah tingkah, mungkin menjahili sedikit wanita itu akan menyenangkan.

"Apakah aku harus menciumnya sekarang?" Tanya Kai pada sekumpulan orang di hadapan mereka yang disambut sorak sorai.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar pertanyaan Kai sontak memandang kesal lelaki itu,

"Yakkkk!!!!" Teriakkannya hanya dibalas oleh suara tawa, dari penonton dan juga Kai.

Lalu dengan gemas, Kai membawa kembali Kyungsoo ke pelukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Kai lagi mengabaikan orang-orang yang menonton mereka yang berseru, sedang Kyungsoo hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di dada Kai.

Meski mereka baru akan memulai jalan panjang yang entah seperti apa kedepannya, namun Kyungsoo dan Kai yakin, saling memiliki setelah penantian panjang sudah lebih dari cukup saat ini.

 **END**

.

.

Note :

Tamat. Aku mohon maaf jika tidak sesuai yang kalian harapkan. tapi aku harap kalian masih bisa menikmati. seluruh cast yang ada hanya kepentingan cerita. mohon dimaafkan jika tidak sesuai keinginan kalian.

terima kasih untuk semua yang telah mereview, follow, dan memfavoritekan ff gaje ini.

sampai jumpa lagi.

aku sayang kalian semua.

mwah.

Anna

...

.

.

.

.

Epilog :

"Sebenarnya, siapa yang ngajak kalian ke berkumpul ditempat itu tadi?" Tanya Kai pada teman-temannya yang saat ini tengah duduk bersama di meja bundar besar, Chanyeol tidak bisa hadir karena urusannya di luar negeri belum selesai.

Serangkaian acara pembuka telah selesai, kini mereka bebas saling bercengkrama menyapa teman lama.

"Kau ingat Kang Daniel?" Tanya Sehun pada Kai.

"Yang anggota Klub dance lulusan tahun lalu itu?" Balas Kai yang di angguki Sehun. "Kenapa dia?" Tanya Kai lagi, matanya tidak sengaja melihat Daniel sedang tertawa bersama Kyungsoo dimeja yang tidak jauh darinya. Sepertinya Daniel baru saja menyapa Kyungsoo.

"Dia datang dengan sangat heboh. Saking hebohnya sampai memecahkan tumpukan gelas di meja sana," Tunjuk Sehun di meja yang terletak di sudut kiri aula, "Ia berteriak histeris katanya Kai Saem berpelukan dengan seorang perempuan di depan ruangan club dance. Yah, lalu karena aku sedikit terkejut dan ku kira kau telah menemukan orang lain selain Kyungsoo akhirnya aku bertanya padanya sepeti apa rupa wanita itu. Dan yah begitulah, Daniel menjelaskan seseorang dengan mata bulat besar. Dan karena sebagian dalam ruangan ini tahu menahu soal gosip kalian dulu, dengan tergesa mereka mengikuti Daniel ke ruangan club. Dan menemukan kau yang sedang melamar Kyungsoo." Jelas Sehun panjang lebar yang hanya di angguki mengerti oleh Kai.

"Segeralah menyusulku. Akan lebih bahagia jika telah memgikatnya secara resmi." Ujar Sehun setelah diam panjamh yang terjadi diantara mereka.

"Akan aku segerakan. Hanya saja, aku sedikit takut."

"Takut?"

"Ayah Kyungsoo. Selama ini, setiap aku melakukan kerja sama dengan perusahaannya, ia menatapku seperti ingin memgulitiku hidup-hidup tapi jik berbicara pada ayahku dia terlihat sangat bersahabat."

Sehun tertawa mendengar keluhan Kai.

"Ya siapa suruh kau menghilang ke Jepang dulu. Saat itu, Ryeowook hyung yang menahan ayah mereka untuk tidak memukulmu karena sudah membuat Kyungsoo menangis."

"Ya!! Kau tidak memberitahukan soal itu padaku."

"Aku suka melihatmu wajahmu yang memasang tampang horor setiap selesai pertemuan dengan paman Leetuk." Ujar Sehun dngan nada mengejek.

"Dasar teman setengah." Sehun hanya bisa terbahak di ikuti Kai.

"Jangan khawatir." Dan Kai hanya tersenyum membalas kalimat Sehun itu, lalu setelahnya ia pamit lebih awal pada Sehun karena dia tidak akan menunda terlalu lama. Setelah berpamitan pada Sehun dan beberapa temannya yang lain, Kai menuju tempat Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk bersama Luhan, Baekhyun, Tao, dan Kristal.

"Kyung, ayo pulang." Ajaknya. Ia memandang Kristal yang juga memandangnya dengan senyum bersahabat. Wanita itu mengelus perutnya lembut, yang langsung dipelototi oleh Kai namun di tertawakan Kristal. Setelahnya, mereka berdua pamit dan berjalan meninggalkan lokasi Aula.

"Kau bawa mobil?" Tanya Kai pada Kyungsoo yang di angguki wanita itu. "Kuncinya mana?" Tanyanya lagi,dan Kyungsoo Lansung merogoh tas tangannya, mencari kunci dan memberikannya pada Kai.

"Kita naik mobilmu, aku akan menyuruh seseorang mengambil mobilku." Jelas Kai kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil Kyungsoo.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Kyungsoo ketika mobil meninggalkan parkiran.

"Menemui orang tuamu." Balas Kai enteng.

"Sekarang????" Kyungsoo tidak bisa lebih terkejut dari hari ini.

 **END**


End file.
